


A picture Is Worth a Thousand Words

by RubyBD



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Lexa, Angst, F/F, Friends with benefits kind of thing, Happy Ending, Model Clarke, Outbursts, Photographer Lexa, Possible One Shot, Smut, huntington disease, instant chemistry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyBD/pseuds/RubyBD
Summary: Lexa Woods is the most famous photographer in her line of work she also the best so what happens when she decide to co direct a new movie with the A list model Clarke Griffin as the leadOr lexa had a tough childhood watching her mother die slowly from Huntington's disease so she grow up careless and emotionless will the warm kind hearted Clarke help her to overcome all her issues?





	1. I looked right in her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I wasn't planning on posting this and i know it still needs alot of work i haven't even re read it but here we go i guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa Woods is the most famous photographer in her line of work she also the best so what happens when she decide to co direct a new movie with the A list model Clarke Griffin as the lead
> 
> Or lexa had a tough childhood watching her mother die slowly from Honington deceased so she grow up careless and emotionless will the warm kind hearted Clarke help her to overcome all her issues?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i re edited the chapter and added a few things hope you like it :)

Lexa Woods was in her apartment on a lazy Saturday. She was setting up everything she would need for her next session with the model, coming in an hour. She had all the lenses laid out, all cameras ranging from digital top of the line cameras to Polaroid ones. There were also portable and unportable cameras lying around everywhere. Films, memory cards and pictures were scattered everywhere. Lighting equipment, umbrella heads, Velcro straps and gaffers tape for instant adhesion. Clamps of various sizes for holding down anything from fabric to backgrounds were on the floor. Reflectors, Extension cords, power strips, and plug adapters. Along with all this equipment sat a desk with a laptop on top that was currently being used by her. There was also a ladder in the room in the corner, she sometimes uses to get a picture from a higher vantage point.

 

Currently Lexa was working on her laptop, editing some of the pictures she took early in the morning from a very upset model who asked unrelated questions all through their shoot and kept flirting with her. Before she could move to her next photo her phone rang, interrupting her. She picked it up to see who was it and sighed before she put it on silence. She tried to get back to her work, but her phone rang again “Damn it, Anya I don’t want to answer”.

 

 

Lexa knew what her sister wanted and she didn’t want to talk about it. She knew she was going to ask her to come for dinner with the family or go hang out somewhere, anything that would make Lexa leave her apartment really. When her phone kept ringing, she screamed internally before she finally picking it up already dreading her decision.

 

“Yes” she answered with an anger voice.

 

 

“Well, hello to you too sunshine” Came the voice of her annoying sister, Anya.

 

 

“Look I'm working right now, can I call you back later?” Lexa said sounding already bored with the conversation.

 

 

“When are you not working? Besides, you always say that and never call me back” Anya stated matter of factly.

 

 

Lexa took a deep breath, calming herself “Anya” she warned, she really was not in the mood for this bullshit right now.

 

Anya sighed, defeated on the other end of the line “Fine, fine just wanted to remind you about the family dinner tonight”

 

“I don’t know if I can be there, I have other plans” Lexa answered immediately without looking at her schedule.

 

“Lexa, it’s been too long since we had a family gathering, please, we all miss you and I know you didn’t check your schedule 'cause you answered pretty fast” Anya pleaded with her, hoping Lexa would finally come to their family dinner for once.

 

“I already said I have to work, I'm sorry Anya, I have to hang up now my model is here, bye” she ended the call without waiting for a reply from her sister, she rubbed her temples trying to ease her headache.

 

See, when Lexa was young she was a happy kid, she had great parents and two great older adopted siblings. Anya, who was 6 years older than her and Lincoln, who was four years older. She loved them with all her heart and would do anything for them. The three caused their parents so much problems and were always trouble makers, but in a fun kind of a way. They would always stick together and defend one another, even in their early age, but most importantly they always wanted to put a smile on their mother’s face.

 

Lily, who was all hugs and kisses and warm feelings, she was a full time mom whom devoted her entire life to her children, she would do anything and everything for them and not once made them feel like they couldn’t do what they had put their minds to. She used to say “You can have the world, my darlings, if you put enough hard work and determination into it”, Lily treated all three of them equally. She loved all three of them with all her heart, she was their closest friend.

 

Lily taught them about equality between gender from an early age, she raised them to be respectful of everyone’s opinion and sexuality and skin colour even if back then all three of them were kids and didn’t understand what their mommy was talking about, Lily taught them the strength in love and caring.

 

So it was easy to say the Woods family was a loving, caring household and their family was the happiest one in the neighborhood.

 

Lexa had great childhood memories until all of it came crashing down one night, shattering a piece from all the siblings when their dad, Gustus, had to take their mother to the hospital. Things went from bad to worse after they found out her mother had Huntington's disease. At 6, Lexa couldn’t really fathom why her mom refused to play with her anymore or go out with them. Why everyone in school had their mom’s drop them off or come to their soccer games when her mother didn’t, it was a total 180.

 

She couldn’t understand why her mother stayed in bed all day and cried herself to sleep every night, why she refused to talk to her or let any of them come inside her room, how her hands were shaking uncontrollably when Lexa would kiss them.

 

That was until one day she woke up after a nightmare and crawled in bed with Lily. She stayed up talking to her mother about what she wanted to do in the summer vacation. Lexa woke up the next morning to her dad cradling her mom in his arms, crying like a little baby. She tried to wake her mother up. She touched her cheeks like she would normally do and kissed her forehead, but her mother never opened her eyes. Lexa was eight when that happened.

 

Her world turned upside down once more when her father brought a dark skinned woman with short hair and told Lexa and her siblings that she was going to be staying with them and that he married her. She was a teenager then going through a rebellious phase and oh did she rebel. Staying out every day, going to parties and calling one of her siblings to come pick her up because she was either too wasted or lost to know where she was. She would leave her house for days whenever she had a mild argument with Gustus and his wife Indra, she would yell, scream and fight over every little thing. It continued like this until she went to college and after that she refused to move back in with her dad or siblings.

 

 

Somehow every memory she had seems to be tainted now. The bad memories always haunted her and she couldn’t forgive her dad for making her go see a therapist when she was In high school, or the time he dragged her to a hospital to get her tested for Hunington's disease after the doctors told them it was a genetic disease and there was a big chance of her having it. Lexa refused to abide to her dad’s wishes and told the doctors she withheld consent to any test and told them they could all go fuck themselves.

 

Even when she was in college and thought she was over and done with that part of her life, her dad would visit or talk to her only to end up fighting after every meeting. Truthfully, she never forgave her father for moving on so fast after her mother’s death- how could he move on from someone who was so pure and lovable like her mother?

 

 

She grew up with so much hate and distaste for everyone and for the world, the cruel universe that took her mother away from her way too early. Her understanding of kindness shifted, her emotions stopped being a priority and her walls were up, making sure she wouldn't ever feel the pain she felt when she lost her mother.

 

 

A small part of her, buried deeply inside, wants to go to that family dinner Anya was telling her about, but she knew what the outcome would be if she went. It’s always the same thing. They will have a full on intervention, talking about her lifestyle and her choices, especially after that picture of her doing hard drugs went viral on the internet, or they would pester her nonstop about getting tested which, to be honest, is getting really annoying after all these years. They should just learn to let her be, she has no interest in finding out if she has the genes or not, she is an adult now for crying out loud, she is more than capable of making her own decisions. So what if she drank every other night and went out with different girls, partying hard, it was nobody's business but hers.

 

 

Thankfully, she has work to keep her occupied. Lexa was everyone’s favorite photographer. After years and years in this business she was able to establish herself as one of the best. Everyone who is anyone wanted to work with her or star in one of her documentaries, basically having her name on anything would make it a sure sell. She dabbled in photography and making movies and documentaries. Everything that involves a camera, she can do it.

 

 

Lexa grabbed the beer that was sitting in front of her and lit a cigarette before she ran a hand through her wild, now dyed black hair, she had comfy black sweats on and a backless t-shirt with no sleeves if it weren’t for the sports bra she was wearing her top would be see through.

 

 

Lexa looked at her next appointment. It was Clarke Griffin, an up and coming model who looked like the girl next door from her golden locks cascading past her shoulders and her sparkling deep blue eyes. She doesn’t know Clarke personally, but she knows of her, she heard she was a delight to work with, with a kind personality and a warm smile that got her pretty much all the top modeling gigs. The girl became friends with everyone she met, which baffled Lexa even more. No one is that nice, she thought. She couldn’t really tell if it was an act or not. Her friend Ontari was the one who told her about Clarke, because she was interested in making her the lead in one of her movies, but considering how new to the scene Ontari was and how she only trusted Lexa with her projects she thought it would be a great idea to introduce them to each other before the project would begin. Also Lexa, being a professional, she wanted to take her input on things.

 

 

Ontari asked Lexa if she could help Clarke. Maybe give her some advice, considering the young model hadn’t done acting before. Lexa accepted after seeing the script and promised to help her friend with her new project to the best of her knowledge, she also was to co-direct so it was her decision if Clarke was going to be in or out. The film was the first one she did in a while so she wanted to do everything perfect, also the script was amazing and close to Lexa’s heart, even if no one knew why. So she wanted to do it justice.

 

Needless to say going with a model who has no experience in acting was a risky move, so Lexa wanted to make sure this Clarke Griffin person was capable of acting, that’s why now she was waiting to see how Clarke would do reading a script in front of a camera. If her emotions could show or not.

 

Lexa readjusted her glasses on top of her nose before she took a long drag from her cigarette, holding her breath a little before she blew it out. She was interrupted, this time by the ringing of her doorbell, she stood up immediately with the cigarette in her hand and moved to open the door.

 

Behind it stood her long time friend Ontari Queen, who gave her a warm hug. Ontari was 5,2 feet with dark brown hair and latte colored eyes, next to her was Clarke Griffin and damn her pictures did not do her justice. The girl was gorgeous. She was wearing fitted light ripped jeans that were showing off her curves, with a white suit jacket and a white top underneath showing a hint or her cleavage, her clothes were completed by white high heels. Lexa did a double take looking her up and down until he eyes glued to the model’s full breasts before going up to her lips and noticing the tiny little beauty mark above her upper lip, before her eyes continued their journey and locked with Clarke’s deep blue eyes.

 

“Uhumm,” Ontari cleared her throat “ Can we come in or do you want to keep staring?”

 

Lexa’s spell broke at hearing this “Sure, come on in,” she stepped out of the way, gesturing for the two women to come in.

 

Once all three women were inside, Lexa turned around and offered her hand to the slightly smirking model “Lexa Woods. So you are the one who’s going to be the lead in our movie?”

 

“And you are the one who’s going to be our film producer, I'm Clarke Griffin, nice to meet you” The model smiled warmly shaking Lexa’s hand. Ontari was right about her being so nice and giving this warm ‘I feel like I know her’ vibe.

 

Lexa was taken aback by the model’s raspy voice “Likewise”

 

Ontari looked between the two with narrowed eyes “Lexa, your cigarette ash is falling to the floor”

 

Lexa looked at her hand and indeed there was ash all over the floor “Don’t worry about it. I clean the apartment every day. So, would you like to drink something?” she asked both women.

 

“Whatever you're having” Clarke spoke first, Ontari nodded her agreement.

 

“Beer it is” Lexa said, disappearing into the kitchen then coming back with three beers and a bottle opener before handing each woman one.

 

Lexa took a long gulp of her own beer before she put in on a coaster “So, let’s get down to business shall we”

 

“Always the professional one, Lexa” Ontari smirked.

 

Lexa gave her a pointed look. Time to see if the nice act is a ploy or if it’s how she really is “As I was saying, Ontari informed me you never did any acting before. What made you choose to start now?”

 

Straight to the point, Clarke cleared her throat before answering, “I fell in love with the script. I know it’s something all the actresses say, but I really did. A story about a mother and daughter and how their relationship changes after they find out the mother has Huntington's disease and how they go from there, that is very emotional, it’s very tragic especially since there is no cure for it. I also wanted to draw awareness and get charities to help with the patients and their families, maybe do something to raise more money for them. That’s why I choose it, to be completely honest, it’s just heartbreaking to know there is no cure for it and most patients decide to end their lives”

 

 

Yeah, right, and the money and fame you will be getting isn’t too bad either, she thought, Lexa felt her blood run cold “How is your relationship with your mother?” Lexa asked eyeing the model skeptically.

 

“Umm, excuse me, but I don’t see how any of this is relevant” Clarke replies, confusedly.

 

 

“Just a question” Lexa continued “Well?” she asked waiting for an answer.

 

 

“I guess we are good” Clarke was still confused as to why was this photographer was asking her this personal question. _I already went through the audition process what the hell_ s _going on here?!_

 

 

“You guess? Care to elaborate” Lexa took off her glasses, rubbing her eyes a little. Her voice cold, showing no signs of emotions while she spoke. By the look on the model's face, she was getting angrier. _This is_ good let’s _see your real_ colours _princess._

 

“I mean, what exactly do you want me to say here?” Clarke’s tone was laced with a hint of ange. _What is it with this business and rude people._

 

 

Lexa sighed, taking another gulp from her beer. _Go for the kill Lexa, let’s see how nice you will be after this_ , she almost smiled at her thought “Look, you said you never did acting before, so I want to know if-in case you are bad at acting - I could at least use your mother or something to get all the emotions needed for this movie out of you."

 

Ontari gasped, before covering her mouth with her hands, not expecting Lexa to be this brutally honest. She knew her friend liked to mess with an actress or a model to gauge their reaction, sometimes get a rise out of them. She always says it’s to "capture a perfect moment, to create emotions out of nowhere" and to be able to capture it all on camera was what Lexa does best after all but this was taking it too far.

 

 

Clarke was looking shocked, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open, _W_ _hat the hell did she just say!! Keep your cool Clarke, you are a role model. You do not, I repeat, do NOT pick_ _fights with jackasses_ “Wow I heard you were an ass, I mean, everyone did warn me about you and your fucked up ways, but I didn’t think you would be this horrible in our first meeting. Talent does not mean you get a free pass for being an asshole"

 

“Well, you said you wanted to act in the movie because you loved the script and wanted to honor it, maybe gather some money for the patients but all that won’t mean shit if you can’t do the script it’s justice” Lexa said not at all bothered by the model calling her terrible or a jerk, _I totally deserved that one,_ she had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling or apologizing to the young woman, breaking her hard façade, when suddenly there was a knock on the door “Excuse me”

 

She checked her watch, wondering who it could be, _I don’t have any sessions after this_ , she thought, before moving to the front door and opening it, revealing her sister Anya “Hey Lex”

 

 

Lexa kept the door half opened “I told you, I'm working” _great this is the last thing I need,_ _Anya doing her intervention while I have company._

 

 

Anya pushed passed her and walked in “Look, you have got to stop being such a jerk. I'm taking you to the family dinner and that’s that. Now go get dressed” she ordered her.

 

 

“Anya, I'm not fucking around. You need to go” Lexa deadpanned. If there is anything Lexa hated more than her family’s little interventions, it was the fact that they thought they could still order her around.

"I know I'm the youngest, but that doesn’t mean I'm still young. I'm twenty four, damn it!"

 

 

“Don’t you miss mom and dad? Okay, what about Lincoln, huh?” Anya was getting angrier by the second, failing to notice her sister’s discomfort.

 

 

“Maybe some other time” Lexa seemed unfazed by the whole situation, though she was shaking inside because Anya just called Indra mom. She wanted to scream ‘ _Of course I miss you all, but I just want you to stop treating me like a kid who needs to be looked after’_ , Lexa truly loved Indra, she was an amazing woman, but she was just not her mother and hearing Anya say those words really hurt her.

 

 

“For the love of god!!!” Anya yelled at the top of her lungs “What the fuck is wrong with you? When did you turn into this emotionless, uncaring, monster”

 

 

“Oh, please, spare me the bullshit” Lexa huffed in annoyance, "Please, just leave. I don’t want to say anything I’ll regret later."

 

 

“We are going home now! Even if I have to drag you by your hair, kicking and screaming” Anya was livid, but what made her even angrier was Lexa’s act of nonchalance.

 

 

“Oh, I’d like to see you try” Lexa laughed humorlessly.

 

“When was the last time you came home Lexa? Don’t you miss home Lex?” Anya tried her best to convince her, even using Lily’s nickname for Lexa, but that was a terrible mistake seeing the now haunted look on Lexa’s face. Anya knew how hard their mother's death had been on Lexa and all she wanted to do was to help her little sister move on. She wanted Lexa to see, even though she had moved on, she still cared and loved their late mother deeply. It’s just that lives goes on and there is nothing she can do about it.

 

“Get. Out. Now!!” Lexa hissed, through gritted teeth “You want me to go home? Why? So you can all gang up on me and tell me I need to go to rehab?” her fists were clenching the bottle of beer she was still holding.

 

“You know that’s not it” Anya looked away guilty. How do you explain to someone that you have their best interest at heart and watching them drinking themselves to sleep and throwing away their lives, partying is breaking your own heart/.

 

“Oh, yeah, how could I forget, you want me to fucking get tested which I repeatedly said I will not so why don’t you FUCKING GO AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!” Lexa was screaming by the end of her sentence, she was panting and her eyes had a frenzy look in them.

 

“If Lily…..” Anya didn’t have the chance to finish her sentence, Lexa’s beer bottle flew all the way to the wall next to her and made contact shattering all over the floor “I said, get the fuck out”

 

“Guys, is everything okay?” Ontari strode into the room with Clarke trailing behind her both having concerned looks on their faces.

 

“Ontari?” It was Anya’s turn to look confused, she knew Ontari through Lexa and had met her a couple of times. If you were to ask Anya what she felt about Ontari she would say she is a good person, great even, but the fact that Ontari was always standing next to Lexa’s on the pictures on the covers of magazines, partying together, was not comforting at all for her, it’s what makes Anya a little worried about her sister and the friends she keeps.

 

 

“I told you I was working. Now get the fuck out of here” Lexa said sternly. _Fucking hell I hope they didn’t hear too much._

 

Ontari came standing next to Lexa, putting a hand on her forearm but Lexa pulled away from the touch “Anya, do you want to come in? Maybe you guys can discuss this while sitting down” she suggested feeling the tension in the room skyrocketing.

 

“Yeah, that would be great” Anya answered with an apologetic smile, she knew Ontari was a sweat person and can’t blame her for their family troubles. After all, no one knows the truth about Lily. She just didn’t know who was taking who clubbing and partying and the thought of Lexa being the one dragging Ontari out clubbing felt more like a punch well aimed at her chest

 

 

“No, Anya was just leaving,” Lexa turned to the door and opened it, avoiding the shattered glass on the floor as she went.

 

“I'm not leaving, I want to talk. Please” Anya looked at her hopefully, _please just for once do as I ask_

 

“Fine. If you don’t want to leave, I'll leave “ Lexa put on her boots and pulled a coat from the hanger.

 

“Lexa! Wait!!!” Anya yelled, trying to reach for her sister, but Lexa was too fast. In a blink of an eye she moved out of the door and slammed it shut behind her.

 

Anya turned to the still puzzled looking women in the apartment, before shaking her head “This is messed up”

 

 

 _What on earth did just happen?_  Before knowing what she was doing, Clarke was out of the door, following Lexa and mumbling apologies to the other two women who were looking at her like she just grew another head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am @rubibd in tumble if you want to come and chat


	2. We Are All Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's pov  
> and we see what happenes after Lexa left the apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning : Mention of eating disroder

Clarke Griffin was a fidgeting mess, today was her big and also first meeting with the famous photographer, Lexa Woods. She has been dreaming about doing this ever since she saw the first picture Lexa took for a small magazine while they were in high school. Lexa was a genius even in her young age, everyone in their small town thought and Clarke couldn’t agree more. But sadly the both of them never met. Both of them had different friend groups and hung in different circles. Even though they never met, Clarke always admired Lexa. The pictures she took were full of emotion, as if the model was somehow alive in the picture and could get out any minute. What she admired the most, was Lexa capability of capturing someone’s emotions and locking them in a single picture like somehow she was a magician.

 

 

Currently, Clarke was rummaging through her closet, trying to decide what to wear to her meeting with Lexa Woods and Ontari Quinn, the directors of the movie she was hoping to get the lead of. The script was so good and emotional it made her cry after she read it the first time, it brought up so many emotions in her that she felt the need to call her mum and dad or visit them.

                               

Clarke met Ontari before she actually auditioned. Ontari had come to her specifically and asked her if she was interested. When Clarke read the script, she immediately answered yes . After that, Ontari smiled at her and told her she wanted Clarke to be the lead, but that there was a catch: Clarke must re-audition again in front of the other director, Clarke of course said yes. Which is why she ended up going to a meeting on Saturday with none other than Lexa Woods.

 

 

To be completely honest, she was happy, in fact, she was over the moon to finally get to meet the talented woman she admired so much. But as the hours drew closer she got more nervous and anxious. Eventhough she admired Lexa’s talent, the woman had a reputation of being a little off and stand offish with her model. Clarke had heard she was self centered and didn’t care about anything other than her work and partying, but maybe that was all rumors.

 

 _All famous people had haters right?!_ She thought, maybe all this was just another hateful person trying to sabotage Lexa’s reputation.

 

Clarke knew about that all too well, she knew how the media likes to prey on famous people and how they have all these wrong idea’s about perfection and how someone should look a certain way and how to identify beauty based on wrong presumptions. She lived through all of it.

 

See, Clarke Griffin was a small town girl who lived happily with two loving parents: Jake Griffin, who was the best engineer in town and Abbigail Griffin, who was the best surgeon in her field. Hell, people came from everywhere, just to get a consult with her. Both her parents were loving, kind, and cared for her more than anything, they both would take vacations from their demanding jobs just to spend as much time as they could with their only daughter. They taught her to love and care and be kind to everyone, no matter who they were and what god they believed in. They taught her to be strong and independent and how to be true to herself, without letting other people identify her or letting the fear of judgment control her choices.

 

 

Growing up was hard on her, because some of the kids in school would make fun of her looks and teased her about her weight and her curves. They would call her fatso or chubby making her eyes sting, every time, with unshed tears. She wanted to beat the crap out of them, but her parents taught her that violence is never the answer. So she sucked it up and took all the teasing, trying her best not to show it was bothering her.

 

Looking at magazines and fashion shows was her own way of escaping reality. When she was younger, she loved how the models looked like modern princesses with their amazing dresses and perfect make up. Sometimes, they even had tiaras or wings, it was all fascinating to her. But after a certain age she started to notice how half the models looked sick and way too skinny to be healthy. In fact, more people from her school started to look pale and skinny and it went on like this for years until one day she found one of her close friends throwing up in the bathroom with tears running down her face. When she asked her friend why she was doing this to herself, that surely it can’t be good for her body, her friend only answered that she just wanted to look pretty enough, like those girls from all the magazines they read.

 

 

Clarke was baffled by this. She too wanted to look pretty enough to be showcased in one of the magazines she liked to read, but at the same time she didn’t feel comfortable doing what everyone else was doing. So she thought the best thing for her to do was to ask her parents about it, since they were her best friends and would listen to her and give her the best advice.

 

 

When Clarke told Jake and Abby they both stared at each other not exactly knowing what to say to their daughter or how to answer her in a way she would understand. First, Jake smiled at his daughter and explained to her that she looked perfect and that there was nothing wrong with the way she looked, and the fact that anyone was thinking they needed to change their appearance just to look good according to the media was just wrong.

 

 

 Jake told her that the media chooses to tell stories about people often presententing a narrow and ill adviced view on what beauty is. Without explaining that beauty also includes attributes beyond just physical appearance and how they concentrate on a specific kind of beauty, without taking into consideration the diverse variety of inspiring, intelligent and thoughtful women that little girls can relate to. As young people are exposed to a huge range of media content they start to believe that they should behave or act in a certain way to look beautiful, but that’s all wrong.

 

 

Jake explained how in some cultures they identify beauty as having dark skin and big dark coloured eyes, while in other cultures they prefer blonde with green or blue eyes. He explained that everyone sees beauty in their own way. How sometimes a little chubby or fully curved girl is a goddess in someone’s eyes, he even told Clarke to look at her own hands which she did questioningly only for Abby to laugh and tell her daughter that even their own fingers are different so how does the media expect for everyone to look the same.

 

 

 

Jake smiled warmly at his wife’s input and continued to tell Clarke that “We are all beautiful, honey, in our own special way and you can only measure one's beauty by the beauty of their soul. Tthe media just needs some time to figure that out”

 

Abby nodded her agreement before telling her “And no matter what color your skin is or how much you weigh, you are always beautiful”

 

 

Clarke gave her parents a toothy grin before adding with conviction that one day she will be on the front page of a magazine, and she would show all the little girls that they are beautiful no matter what some people might think. She promised to tell them that it’s okay not to look skinny, it’s okay to have curves and look different it doesn’t mean you are any less and most importantly, she would tell everyone who listened that they should be proud of their bodies no matter what.

 

 

Clarke felt her nerves relax at remembering all this, she remembered how her parents always called her to tell her how proud they are with all that she's  accomplished. With more confidence, she picked out her clothes and went to take a shower and got ready before Ontari would arrive to take her to her meeting with Lexa.

 

                                     XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Clarke’s heart was beating fast in her chest, she was standing with Ontari in front of Lexa’s apartment door.

 

Ontari turned to face her with a smile on her face “Don’t worry, she is really great at what she does. Sometime she does get a little bitchy, but that’s just because she is emotional about her work”

 

 

Clarke only nodded her head, not trusting herself with speaking. That’s when, suddenly, Lexa opened the door. Clarke was taking aback by her natural beauty, she felt for a second like her lungs stopped working and all the air was being sucked out. She looked the photographer up and down, noticing her casual look with glasses on top of her nose and a cigarette in hand.

 

Lexa was wearing very comfortable clothes, Clarke thought, with her baggy sweat pants and a revealing top, showing her well toned stomach, her black colored hair was cascading all the way down to her shoulder on her left side while she had the right side tucked behind her ear showing how cute and tiny it is, but what really caught Clarke’s attention were the piercing grey green eyes that looked half green half blue, a smirk tugged on her lips when she noticed Lexa was staring right back at her.

 

 

After that they were led inside and started talking and Clarke couldn’t understand why Lexa was being so defensive, like she was trying to get a rise out of her and kept staring at Clarke like she was trying to see through her soul or reading her emotions while throwing insult after insult, through all that Clarke could see something in Lexa’s gaze, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

 

 

Clarke felt like her patience was being tested but by some miracle the bell rang, saving her from losing her cool. Lexa got up to see who it was and it didn’t take long for Clarke to hear Lexa’s raised voice, arguing with another female voice. She looked at Ontari as if to question what was wrong but Ontari just gave her a shrug before she walked to were the voices were coming from with Clarke following behind.

 

 

The first thing Clarke noticed was a pissed off looking Lexa, well more furious. As did the other woman and she was happy that looks couldn’t kill because if that was true both women would be lying in a pool of their own blood. Next thing she noticed, was the beer bottle shattered on the ground. The third thing she noticed, which was extremely inappropriate considering the situation  she was in was Lexa’s back tattoo and the infinity sign that laid on the back of her neck, she felt the urge to run her fingers over the unique tattoo and that exquisite back, but more yelling brought her senses back.

 

 

Clarke made a move to stop the two fighting woman but Ontari was faster, in a blink of an eye she was there next to Lexa trying to calm her down, but Lexa looked like there was nothing that could calm her. She pulled her arm from Ontari’s reach and yelled some more before going to the door and slamming it shut behind her leaving the other three women in her apartment. Clarke didn’t know what came over her she just felt like she should go after Lexa, maybe talk to her or help her. Even if she didn't know her well, she just felt this urge to make sure she was safe and okay and not out there doing god knows what, in a second she was out the door and running after the brunette.

 

 

                   XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Clarke ran through the street trying to find Lexa, she caught a glimpse of a dark mane and ran in that direction, _she is so fast how the hell did she manage to go this far._ Seeing the other girl not trying to slow down and that fact that she herself was wearing heels, the first thing that came to mind was to stop her jogging and yell at her, maybe try to get her attention “Lexaaa!!! WAIT”

 

Lexa turned around confused as to who the hell was yelling her name. She was ready to punch whoever it was but, she stopped dead in her track as her eyes locked with Clarke’s blue one’s. She didn’t quite know how to react, be happy that someone followed her or be upset they actually did but none the less she huffed out a question “Yes, Clarke? You can tell who ever sent you I’m not going back in there”

 

 _Wait? Is that sadness in her eyes, I thought I saw relieve for a minute. Maybe she doesn’t want to be alone but at the same time doesn’t know how to express that._ “No one sent me and I don’t really care if you want to go back or not I just thought you would like some company?” Clarke said before walking next to Lexa without waiting for a reply

 

 _She got some balls I have to admit,_ Lexa cleared her throat but didn’t say anything just nodded her head before continuing on her walk with Clarke by her side.

 

“Soo, do you mind telling me where we're going? My feet are kind of killing me from all the running I did to try and catch up to you”

 

Lexa smiled “I thought models were supposed to stay in shape and run in their heels all the time”

 

“That’s not true and also you were really fast. And you didn’t answer my question”

 

“I wasn’t running it’s just my legs are taller than yours. And don’t worry, our destination is only a block from here”

 

“Okay, I trust you” Clarke added

 

Lexa was confused about this “Really? How can you do that? We just met and I wasn’t exactly nice to you”

 

“I believe in seeing the best in people and giving second chances, also you are not the first jerk I met so” Clarke shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“I’ll be damned, the nice girl is not an act” Lexa looked at her with wide eyes.

 

“Sorry?” Clarke looked at her incredulously.

 

Lexa rubbed the back of her neck and smiled nervously “Well you see everyone talks about how kind and nice you are, so I wanted to see for myself if it’s an act or not that’s why…” she trailed off “I, uh “ _what the hell why am I stuttering_

“It’s okay you were being an ass to try to get a rise out of me, don’t worry about it. Apology accepted” Clarke spoke softly.

 

Lexa smirked “I wasn’t going to apologize, princess”

 

Clarke turned her head to Lexa “You weren’t?”

 

“Nope” _those eyes why do they have to look at me with such intensity_ , “Oh we're here” she announced standing in front of a dive bar, _wow that was a close one._

 

Clarke looked away from Lexa to check her surroundings and was mildly surprised to see them in front of a dive bar “Seriously?” she questioned.

 

“Yeah, they have the best drinks and no paparazzi, now come on princess” Lexa said before walking in front of her.

 

Clarke took one step inside before saying “What the hell did I get myself into"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think guys. 
> 
> Is it yay? nay ? should i stop?


	3. Shots! Shots! Shots!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pick up lines anyone :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to make this chapter a little funny, hope you like it

Lexa and Clarke were sitting at a booth hidden behind the bar, not that anyone was looking at them, on the contrary, people were too busy getting drunk and dance -well more like rubbing against each other ferociously and see if they can get off.

 

Lexa was enjoying herself bobbing her head up and down to the awful music that was playing in the background, while Clarke was eyeing her amusedly and shooting glances every now and then to the bar to see if anyone was going to recognize the two of them, when suddenly a tall girl with blonde hair and a pad in her hand appeared in front of their somewhat vip table.

 

“I'm Niylah, your waitress for tonight, what will be your poison?” the waitress said.

 

“Excuse me?” Clarke questioned at the same time that Lexa said “The usual, Niylah” and turned to Clarke answering her “She is asking what we want to drink and I said we will have some shots”

 

Niylah smiled at Lexa “Long time no see Lexa, it’s been a while”

 

“Yeah, well, you know how work is” she said before winking and adding “It hasn’t been that long since our private session, has it?”

 

Clarke was gaping at the two clearly flirting women in front of her, _this woman is fucking shameless, does she have to flirt with everything that walks._ Lexa waving her hand in front of her face interrupted her train of thoughts. “Huh?”

 

“Clarke, I said is shots okay” Lexa asked looking at her weirdly, _I wonder what she's thinking about, she looked so lost in thoughts._

 

 

“Yeah sure” Clarke answered quickly hoping her distaste isn’t showing too much.

 

 

“Okay, round of shots, coming right up” with that the waitress left but not before winking at Lexa.

 

Clarke shifted in her seat a bit, getting uncomfortable, so she decided to start up a conversation with the still smiling woman “So you come here often?”

 

“All the time, in fact I always come here to take my mind off of things. Also it doesn’t hurt that a lot of beautiful women come here often, it’s a pretty great place for partying.  There are always some pretty ladies who wants to have some private time with me, and being so close to my house works in my favor 'cause I can take them back to mine instead of doing it in the bathroom. Which is unsanitary” Lexa spoke, nonchalantly, like she was talking about the weather and not about taking women back to her apartment for sex.

 

 _Did she just say she comes here to pick up women,_ “You really are shameless, you know that?” Clarke breathed, _so much for her reputation being just rumors, but I get what other women see in her. She is quite hot when she is calmed down and not insulting or yelling at someone._

 

“What is there to be shameful about, we all have bodies and those bodies have needs, don’t get me wrong some people like to go to town by themselves, but I like the extra pair of hands” Lexa smirked watching Clarke’s expression change to a flustered one, _man that was easy, this one is intriguing I want to get to know her, not just sleep with her, although I wouldn’t mind._

 

Clarke felt heat rise to her cheeks, it somehow became too hot and she had to drink some water because her mouth was becoming drier by the second, she took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart before she spoke again “Was that woman back in your apartment one of the girls you picked up? Is that why you were yelling at each other?” _I doubt it, the woman, Anya I think, looked more of a friend to her than a lover._

 

Lexa made a disgusted face before answering “No! That was my sister”, _fucking Anya, she had to come while I was working and start a screaming match in front of Clarke. Great!_

 

“Really? I didn’t know you had a sister” Clarke answered truthfully, she reads everything and anything about Lexa which is why she is completely surprised to hear she has a sister, not that she would ever tell Lexa how much she fangirls over her.

 

 

“Well not to state the obvious but how could you” Lexa’s eyes lit with mischief after a second, Clarke’s word dawning on her “Wait, are you one of those fan girls who reads about me in tabloids? Are you a stalker?” Lexa smiled widely.

 

Clarke’s cheeks burned even further “What!!! No I just, I mean I never heard about you having sister” , _Oh you fucker_

 

Lexa laughed out loud noticing the _blush_ creeping on Clarke’s cheeks and up to her ears “Oh my god you totally are” her eyes widend in realization.

 

“Stop that” Clarke demanded, _damn it now she is going to be even more insufferable._

 

“It’s okay, if it’s any consolation I get that a lot, you know with me being famous and all” Lexa teased, _she looks so adorable when she is embarrassed, the famous act is so pissing her off._

“I'm glad to see your fame didn’t go to your head, you are too humble” Clarke tried to deflect the situation quickly.

 

“Well, what can I say, I'm amazing like that” Lexa said with her smirk still plastered on her face.

 

“Pff yeah keep telling yourself that” Clarke coughed ”God complex”

 

The waitress showed up again in front of them leaving a try full of shots before leaning to whisper in Lexa’s ear “If you get bored you know where to find me” while Lexa’s hand drifted on its own accord to pat her ass “I’ll keep that in mind” with that the waitress left again.

 

Lexa’s eyes followed Niylah’s hips movement, more specifically, her ass movement and Clarke was sure the other woman was moving extra sensually to give Lexa a preview.

 

“Hey” Clarke slapped her on the hands “That was rude”

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her “She doesn’t mind”, _she looks angry, am I being inappropriate again?_

 

“Are you telling me if someone gawked at your ass like a teenage boy and patted your ass, you would be okay with it?” Clarke asked angrily, _women should be respected damn it!!_

 

“Clarke I would never treat anyone with disrespect, I'm not that type. That’s just how me and Niylah mess around” Lexa defended herself and she was being honest she would never degrade or belittle anyone, true she was inappropriate sometimes but she would never cross any lines.

 

Clarke looked at Lexa searching her eyes trying to see if the other girl was telling the truth and she was by the emotions show casing in her eyes is any indication, she also found hurt in the eyes who were staring right back at her “Sorry”

 

 

“It’s okay” Lexa took one of the shots from the tray and threw it back quickly.

 

Clarke couldn’t help but feel guilty so she tried to change the subject “So why were you fighting with your sister?”

 

“You ask too many questions blondie” Lexa grunted.

 

“What is it with you and nicknames, first it was princess and now its blondie” Clarke said with hint of annoyance.

 

“You can’t really blame me, you do look like you’ve been carved out of a fairytale story” Lexa said wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment” Clarke said running a hand through her hair, I' _m not going to lie, that was smooth._

 

“It was meant as one” Lexa said before taking another shot and welcoming the burning sensation in her throat.

 

Clarke eyed the strange colored shots skeptically “What exactly are we drinking?”

 

“Here you go with another question, are you sure you chose the right career? I mean a detective would have suited you a lot better” Lexa furrowed her brows thoughtfully.

 

“You need to stop being an ass and it was a legit question, you don’t seriously expect me to drink some unknown alcoholic beverage” Clarke almost whined.

 

 

Lexa chuckled a little “It’s mixed fruit juice with tequila, every shot taste different so try one and stop asking so many questions”

 

 _Her smile is so beautiful,_ “Fine but if it tastes bad, I'm going to spit it back in your face” Clarke half joked, she readied herself bringing the shot to her nose smelling it a bit and scrunching her nose by the heavy alcohol smell before she brought it to her lips and sipped from it a little “Oh good god it taste like gasoline” she made a gagging noise.

 

Lexa couldn’t keep the laughter at bay anymore, she burst out laughing causing a few people to give her the stink eye “Seriously, Clarke, what are you twelve”

 

“What!! It’s strong” Clarke scoffed.

 

“Look, they all have different tastes, try another one” she handed her another shot, one she knew wasn't too strong.

 

Clarke took it hesitantly and this time swallowed it fast “Okay this one isn’t too bad”

 

“See I told you” Lexa clapped her hands excitedly “I'm like a proud mama”

 

It was now Clarke’s turn to laugh “You are easy to please”

 

“You have no idea” Lexa smirked.

 

Clarke seemed to now register the double meaning behind her words “Shut up” she took another shot trying to hide the smile tugging at her lips.

 

“You know, you are not so bad when you drink, Clarke” Lexa added teasingly.

 

“And I can tolerate you when I drink” Clarke fired back.

 

“Can I ask you why you decided to be a model?” Lexa asked, she was curious, because Clarke doesn’t seems like the shallow type of person who went in the business just for the clothes or fame.

 

 _That was out of the blue_ , “When I was growing up, the only thing I saw, everywhere I turned, was size zero girls on magazines and all the younger girls were looking at them like role models so I wanted to be a different kind of role model and for some young girl to see my picture and be like "I want to grow up to be like her, she doesn’t care about the media standard for beauty and I want to be proud of my body just like she is"” Clarke smiled warmly talking with passion about what she loves to do.

 

“Hear hear, I’ll drink to that” Lexa clinked their shot glasses together, _she is impressive._

 

They both continued their drinking, teasing, smiling and laughing with one another. The conversation kept flowing, as was the alcohol, and it didn't take long before they both started to feel the buzz. With every shot, their eyes began their wondering over the other's face and lips and the current conversation they were now having was about the worst pick up lines a fan ever said. It was a heated discussion making the two of them laugh like hyenas.

 

Lexa shook her head “Oh! I have one, it’s the worst one I heard: I have two dogs, one is kissi and the other is kissme. Poor kissie died, who’s left? And I was so fucking drunk I stupidly answered well more shouted very proud of myself kissme and the other chick was like well if you insist” Lexa tapped her finger against her chin “Although I like the clichés like, you know, the one: did it hurt when you fell from sky or are you from tennessee cause you are the only 10 I see”

 

Clarke was crying from how hard she was laughing both hands holding her sides “Oh god stop! I can’t anymore”

 

“Come on princess you are the model, I'm sure you've heard worse so do share” Lexa said, taking another shot.

 

“Okay there is this one time but it was too sweet, a guy came up to me in the street and said shyly: you make being an artist so hard on me. Because I could never create something as beautiful as you” Clarke spoke the memory still fresh in her mind.

 

Lexa booed “PPff Clarke I want the funny ones, now come on spill”

 

“Fine but it’s a terrible one” Clarke whined, feeling a little buzzed from all the alcohol she'd consumed.

 

Lexa nodded her head repeatedly, looking at her with wide eyes, waiting to hear what Clarke was about to say “Even better”

 

“Wow your pants look great. I bet they would look even better on my floor” Clarke said embarrassed and avoided Lexa’s eyes.

 

Lexa doubled over laughing, _fuck I felt that in my core,_ “Clarke!!! Don’t be embarrassed. How about this: You may go down in history, but I'm going down on you tonight. oh, oh and my all time favorite: Nice pants, can I test the zipper”

 

“Lexa that was awful, I’ve got one: Is your name wifi because I'm feeling the connection” Clarke’s whole body was shaking from laughter, _my god those lips!! Clarke stop staring at her lips like a perv._

 

“Are you cake because I want a piece of you” Lexa leaned forward tucking a loose curl behind Clarke’s ear before whispering that in Clarke ear sending shivers down her spine, _she is feeling it too, I want to run my hands all over her body,_ Lexa didn’t know if it was the alcohol, the music, or the way Clarke kept staring at her lips but she could feel her body getting warmer and hot by the second, _fuck I want to reach across the table and kiss her._

 

Clarke felt Lexa’s eyes drop to her lips and just like that her reservation crumpled, she bit her lip before whispering “Do you want to get out of here”

 

“I thought you’d never ask” Lexa husked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything you guys feel like it's offending feel free to tell me


	4. We Have Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke have their first night  
> Lexa has alot of complicated feelings she doesn't necessarily know how to express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and feedbacks you guys are amazing 
> 
> HapPpPy reading :)

Clarke and Lexa stumbled back to Lexa’s apartment, they couldn’t wait until the door closed till they were on each other, clawing and tugging, shedding their clothes haphazardly on the floor. Lexa took a hold on Clarke’s hand and led her to her bedroom. When they got there, they were both in their underwear and tank tops. Lexa couldn’t wait any longer even in her buzzed state she scanned Clarke’s face for any sign of hesitation and when she didn’t find any she ducked her head capturing Clarke’s lips in a searing kiss. _Her lips fit against mine perfectly._

 

The kiss was passionate from the beginning, Lexa’s tongue ran over Clarke’s upper lip before slipping in, she smiled into the kiss when she felt Clarke’s body shudder against her. Her hand moved to grab Clarke’s ass, squeezing a little, earning herself a moan from the other girl.

 

 

Clarke felt hotness surge in her whole body, heat settling in the pit of her stomach. She tried  to lift her hands up to take her shirt off but Lexa was too impatient and didn’t want to break the kiss, no matter how much her lungs protested, so she just grabbed Clarke’s shirt on either side and ripped it open revealing Clarke’s perfect torso and her beautiful rounded bra clad breasts.

 

Clarke opened her hooded eyes, breathing heavily. So turned on by Lexa’s show of strength, she groaned when Lexa bit down harshly on her bottom lip, enticing another loud moan before smoothing her tongue over it. In that moment Clarke was thankful that Lexa didn’t have any roommates because at this rate their night was sure to end in lot’s of pleasurable screams. _It’s so sweet how she keeps looking at me to check if I'm okay._

 

Lexa smirked but her smirk faded away quickly, her eyes roaming all the glorious exposed skin hungrily. She gulped audibly and inhaled sharply through her nose, _she is amazing._

 

It was Clarke’s turn to smirk now, noticing Lexa’s full blown pupils and the tint of red coloring her cheeks “Having performance anxiety are we? Is the Lexa Woods all talk? Did you bring me back here just to stare at me?”

 

That seemed to break Lexa from her trance. In a second she pushed Clarke on the bed and was on top of her. She snaked one hand behind Clarke’s back and unclasped her bra, throwing it somewhere in the dark room revealing Clarke’s breasts, well more like the two pillows made in heaven who Lexa believed to be more powerful than any weapon of mass destruction. Lexa licked her lips, admiring the work of art in front of her, she wanted one thing, well two. First, to fuck Clarke thoroughly. Second, she wanted to grab her camera and take pictures of Clarke’s glorious body to immortalize her beauty and this night forever. She kissed Clarke again, then ran her tongue along her neck and bit gently on Clarke’s pulse point only to be stopped by a tug on her hair.

 

“No visible marks” Clarke breathed, Lexa nodded her understanding, her mind racing and her heart beating out of her chest.

 

“Fucking wow” Lexa’s hand reached slowly to touch Clarke’s breast, her eyes shining with lust.

 

“Wow yourself” Clarke husked in her ear.

 

Lexa was confused until she looked down at her own body and noticed her bra was gone, _she is fast when the fuck did she remove my bra, how did I not notice,_ she chuckled internally, _probably when I was gauging at her breasts, speaking of boobs._ Lexa leant her head and captured one stiff nipple between her teeth while she cupped the other with her hand, twirling her fingers around it.

Clarke body was reacting to every touch, she arched her back into Lexa “hummm” she hummed her approval, _Damn Lexa is quite talented with her fingers. I wonder what else these fingers can do._

 

Lexa’s kept up her ministrations, giving both nipples the same attention and after a few minutes she left Clarke’s left nipple with a loud pop, _I’d give everything to stay up here but I have a feeling she will kill me if I tease her too much._

 

Clarke pushed herself on her elbows and sucked on Lexa’s ear lobe while her hand moved to the waistband of Lexa’s panties. Lexa helped her by lifting her hips to give Clarke more space to tug them off.

 

Lexa stood up and kicked her panties off while Clarke got rid of her own, when they were both equally naked, Lexa got back on top of Clarke. She settled herself between Clarke’s spread legs and kissed her one more time before leaving her lips and moving down to her apex.

 

Clarke’s breath hitched when Lexa nipped at the skin above her apex, she pushed her hips up but Lexa put a hand on her stomach pushing her back to the mattress lightly. Her eyes fluttered shut, when Lexa’s tongue moved over her core and then settled on her bundle of nerves, drawing circles. _Fuck!! She is writing my name with her tongue._

 

Lexa had Clarke’s leg over her shoulder while she ate her out, she had one hand lying on top of Clarke’s stomach keeping her in place, while the other reached for Clarke’s mouth. She ran her fingers over Clarke’s lips asking for permission. Not that Clarke wasn’t wet she just thought it will be hot.

 

Clarke opened her mouth without hesitation letting two of Lexa’s slender fingers in, she twirled her tongue over them sensually and was a little disappointed when Lexa pulled them out. Her disappointment quickly faded when said fingers entered her in one swift thrust “Ahhh!!”

 

Lexa sat out a brutal pace, she thrusts her fingers in and out of Clarke while her mouth worked over her clit, even though she wasn’t the one being touched she felt like she might come just from touching Clarke and hearing her loud moans of pleasure and her heavy panting. _She is so hot and she tastes so fucking good._

 

Clarke’s body was loving the rough treatment, she was enjoying every minute of it. Her hands on either side of her buried in the bed sheets and her knuckles were turning white from the sheer force, _oh my god those fingers, that shameful mouth!!!_

 

Lexa curled her fingers hitting that special place inside, which was easy for her consider how long her fingers are, she pulled her fingers out quickly and added a third one before pushing back inside Clarke’s velvety walls. She brought her free hand over to Clarke’s clit and lifted up the hood leaving her mouth in direct contact with Clarke's clitoral glands.

 

“Fuck!!! Fuck too much, it’s too much. I'm going AHHHHH, I'm c-c-coming” Clarke screamed, _That was too quick ._

 

Lexa slowed down pulling her glistering chin up with a smirk on her lips “It’s okay, you can come more than once. In fact, I promise several times, just enjoy yourself Clarke” she whispered seductively and that was all it took for Clarke to come with Lexa’s name being called repeatedly like a prayer. Lexa eased down her thrusting until Clarke came down from her high, she pulled her hand out, gently and brought het fingers to her mouth, sucking them off. _WOW_

 

Clarke’s head was swimming in ecstasy, stars swirling behind her eyelid “That was amazing” she panted, thin layer of sweat coating both her skin and Lexa’s “You turn” she smiled lopsidedly.

 

“You up for another round?” Lexa asked, eyeing Clarke carefully, the girl didn’t look tired but she still felt the need to ask her that.

 

“Yes, did you forget your multiple orgasms promise?” she teased biting her lip.

 

“Absolutely not” Lexa winked at Clarke, _this woman is going to be the death of me._

 

Clarke moved her hand inside Lexa’s thigh but she was stopped by Lexa’s hand on her wrist, she looked up confused meeting Lexa’s sparkling forest eyes.

 

Lexa understood the questioning look and answered “I have a different thing in mind” she said adjusting herself on top of Clarke. _I hope you are up for this_ , She grabbed one of Clarke’s thighs against her chest while her other leg snaked under Clarke’s other leg. She moaned when her clit touched Clarke’s wet one and just like that she started grinding herself on Clarke. Lexa pulled Clarke's hand to her chest while she had hers on Clarke’s, both their eyes locked on each other.

 

Both women were panting and moaning loud, feeling electricity run through their bodies, they fit against each other perfectly, it took one particularly hard thrust until Lexa came, Clarke following closely behind. The two kept at it until the early morning hours until they were both spent and exhausted, they fell asleep on top of each other, limbs tangled together with smiles on their faces.

 

                                                                                           XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Lexa fluttered her eyes open at the buzzing ring of a phone, she closed her eyes again with a grunt and reached for her phone, throwing it hard against the wall smashing it, effectively silencing it. She dozed off again for a minute until a phone started ringing again “Fuck my life” she mumbled reaching for her phone to throw against the wall, _wait I already throw mine, where the fuck is this noise coming from._

She opened her eyes reluctantly and  moved her head to where the noise was coming from when she saw a blonde mane all over her pillow. Suddenly the event of last night came rushing back to her mind, she smiled to herself and reached for Clarke’s hair to ran her fingers through it but stopped herself immediately, _no I’m not the sappy romantic shit type, even though she looks like a goddess and her drawling a little while asleep is adorable._ She shook her head, _snap out of it Lexa!!!_ She reprimanded herself, _it’s just another fucking one night stand, that’s all what anyone will give you. People don’t give a shit about you and when they do it’s only because they want to use you, love is weakness. No one truly cares, haven’t you learned your lesson. No one._

 

Lexa shook her head to get rid of all the gloomy thoughts that were swirling in her mind, _even if she is nice and kind she wouldn’t want to know what goes through your fucked up brain. Everyone wants the infamous badly behaved asshole Lexa Woods no one wants to know about the Lexa who cries herself to sleep every night because she misses her mommy,_ “Shut the fuck up” she yelled to stop her train of thoughts but regretted it immediately when she saw Clarke shot up from bed startled.

 

Clarke woke up to a very loud yell, she shot out of bed looking around her with alarmed eyes, when her eyes found Lexa all memories of last night returned to her. She scrambled to her phone quickly shutting it off thinking Lexa must have yelled because of it “Sorry” she smiled shyly.

 

Lexa locked eyes with her, _one night, damn just a fucking one night stand, don’t lose you cool_ , she sucked a deep breath in and hardened her gaze “That shit was ringing for fucking hours”

 

Clarke looked taken aback by Lexa’s icy glare, _I thought we got passed the whole asshole act but apparently not_ “Okay so you are not a morning person” she tried joking to lighten the mood.

 

“Not when a phone wakes me up” Lexa snapped.

 

“Okay” Clarke said lifting her hands up in a mock surrender.

 

 _Stay cool, fucking stay cool,_ Lexa stood up from her bed without bothering to cover her nakedness and walked to her closet to find some t-shirt she can put on but she was stopped by a hand on her wrist and a loud squeak, “What are you doing “ she hissed when Clarke touched a particular raw scratch on her back, which was left there by the same woman who was touching her so tenderly now.

 

“You have a back tattoo, wow, how did I not see this yesterday” Clarke said excitedly fingers tracing down Lexa’s tattoo, exquisite piece of art _of art on an ever more exquisite back I'm just hoping she won’t see the scratches littering her back._

 

 “Well not to state the obvious but you were kind of busy screaming my name” Lexa smirked with a cocky expression.

 

Clarke shook her head but couldn’t hide the smile that was tugging at her lips “You know you don’t have to be an ass I know that you’re actually a nice person” she scoffed, though her tone only showed amusement.

 

Lexa gaped at Clarke, _no no no no kick her out NOW!! And stop giving her your stupid heart eyes_ “Just because I was nice to you when I was drunk doesn’t mean I'm actually a nice person” she tried sounding uncaring but failed miserably.

 

Clarke ignored her completely and kept her gaze on the back tattoo “Seriously though, who's the artist? Your tattoo looks awesome”

 

Lexa turned around facing her with a glare “I'm being serious”

 

“Okay, fine you are an asshole. Happy now?” Clarke questioned raising an eye brow at her.

 

“I , uh, did you just call me an asshole?” _yes be mean maybe she will get offended and stop giving you this sweet, blinding smile._

 

“Man, make up your mind already, I can’t win if I call you nice and I can’t win if I call you asshole” Clarke taunted, _your eyes are saying a complete different thing then the shit coming out of your mouth._

 

“Maybe I was being nice to you just so I could get in your pants, ever thought about it” Lexa whispered in a broken voice and even she thought her words were not convincing.

 

“Were you?” Clarke asked looking at her skeptically.

 

Lexa felt her throat close, _one night stand. It was just a one night stand, yeah with the most gorgeous, kindest soul_ “Look we had some fun last night and that’s it, don’t make it more than it was. It was a one night stand” _great Lexa who are you trying to lie to, yourself or her cause you are doing a shitty job_

 

Clarke looked at Lexa up and down and walked up to her challenging not saying anything though her eyes were burning with ferocity, _she is lying she can’t even look me in the eyes._ She smiled internally, _she felt it too that’s why she is acting like a bitch now_

 

 Lexa gulped nervously back tracking until her knees hit the closet, _is she going to slap me?, or kiss me? Please let it be the later because I already miss her lips on mine._

Clarke leaned down to her face leaving only inches between them before she whispered “I don’t believe you” and leaving a small peck on the corner of Lexa’s lips, with that Clarke turned around picked up her clothes and left “I guess I will see you tomorrow on the set. Try not to be a bitch then”

 

Lexa was still frozen in her place after Clarke left completely naked and staring at nothing with her mouth wide open, she slowly lifted her fingers and ran them over where Clarke kissed the corner of her mouth, _definitely not a one night stand._ Lexa felt it too, her heart skipping a beat when they shared their first kiss, the kiss that would destroy her forever and a part of her started thinking is it the good kind of destroying or the bad kind “I guess I will figure that out tomorrow” _fuck I didn’t even get her number!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the sex scene too graphic?  
> is there anything in the story you don't like?  
> i really want to know your opinions guys


	5. Coffee Run/ Run Into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is a little grumpy cat  
> Some unexpected meetings and Clexa fluff at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! to all the amazing people who still read my Fics, I know it's been a while but i went on a business trip then took along ass vecation to visit mt sister, and let me tell you this my three year old nephew is a little energy ball who refused to let me any where near my laptop or phone. He actually hid all my electronic devices to make sure i sepnd all my times playing with him. thus for i couldn't update so sorry.
> 
> PS: i was planning on writing alonger chapter but i promised to update to today 
> 
> Sorry for the rambling people enjoy the new chapter!!

Lexa was not having a great day in fact she could describe it as a horrible day, she woke up startled after having another nightmare about her mother and she couldn’t go back to sleep after that. She went inside the kitchen to make some coffee to start her day, but the fucking coffee machine refused to work. She took deep breaths in and out trying to calm herself. After couple of minutes of her breathing exercise she decided to go back to her room and prepare her cloth for the day. She was meeting with all the cast and production team today and they were having their first meeting/Table read together so she thought a black pants and a button up well do the trick, but decided against wearing heels cause it’s going to be along day. What got Lexa more nervous than anything was the fact that she is going to see Clarke again

 

 

She took a quick shower and ran to her room to change, after she got dressed she blow dried her hair and put on a bit of make up. She grabbed her cigarette and a camera on her way out of the apartment and just like that she was driving to the nearest coffee place to get some strong coffee to wake her sleep deprived brain.

 

 

Apparently her day was only getting worst because after waiting not so patiently in line to get a damn coffee and even longer because the barista was intend on flirting with her, she backed away to quickly with her drink in hand without looking around and pumped into a short older woman with a dark brown hair causing both the coffee in her hand and the other woman’s coffee to spill on her

 

 

“Fuck!!!” she yelped “Hot, hot!!!. HOT!!, Fucking hot” she whined and tried to get her bottons up away from her skin but it was too late and she was starting to feel the burn on her stomach, _WHY ME!.fuck it burns it’s so fucking hot and it burn_

 

 

“Are you okay?” the older woman asked

 

 

“Do I look like am fucking okay” Lexa retorted angrily

 

 

Another woman was in line with her six year old son was giving Lexa the stink eye because as soon as she said those her words her son turned to her and asked “Mommy what is Fucking okay”. The woman was giving Lexa death glares but Lexa was too occupied with cursing loudly and yelling at the top of her lungs

 

 

The dark brown haired woman was looking at her with concerned eyes “Maybe you should let me take a look”

 

 

“You pervert did that on purpose so you care stare at my chest” she looked at the woman with widened eyes “Don’t fucking touch me I probably need a doctor after you scolded me a life”, _fuck you world, fuck you universe_

 

 

The woman gave her an un impressed look “Look miss first of all I am a doctor that’s why I offered to take a look, second you need to stop yelling because you are making a fool out of yourself” the woman said matter of factly

 

 

“AM MAKING A FOOL OUT OF MYSELF?. You fucking burned me what do you expect me to do” Lexa was still yelling not noticing the tears that were now running down her cheeks

 

 

The older woman sighed “Come one let me check it out in the bathroom”

 

 

“Fine, but only because it sting too much” Lexa said through trembling lips

 

 

The woman shook her head at Lexa’s child like behavior and went to the bathroom, Lexa following behind and whining every time her shirt touch her skin. Once they got there the woman asked Lexa to sit on bathroom sink

 

 

“Wait, we don’t even know anything about each and you are about to see me without a shirt on. Also You said you are a doctor but what are your credentials exactly” Lexa said eyes the woman skeptically

 

 

“I’m Chief of surgery in Arkadia Abby Griffin now come on and let me see those burns” Abby’s tone full of professionalism  unlike Lexa who was whining like a ten year old

 

 

Lexa lifted her shirt slowly wincing a little “Lexa Woods”

 

 

Abby was looking at the skin around Lexa’s stomach before she looked at her “The photographer?”

 

 

“Yeah, you know who I am” Lexa’s eyes were comically wide, _she did burn me on purpose to look at my boobs. I fucking knew it. i mean i do have a great boobs but why does it have to be fucking hot coffe_

 

 

“Before you think am a stalker and go back to your ridiculous line of thoughts, I only ever heard of you because my daughter is working on your new film” Abby lifted an eyebrow at her emphasizing

 

 

“Your daughter?” _did she say her last name was Griffin as in “_ You’re Clarke’s mom” she said more of a statement than a question

 

 

“Yes. She was so nervous yesterday about your meeting so she called a couple of time. She didn’t mention your foul mouth though” Abby joked knowing Lexa is probably in a lot of pain and needed something to ease her mind

 

 

“I don’t have Aahhhhhh!!” she yelped when Abby touched her burn “Fucking warn a girl first Doc”

 

 

“It would have hurt more if I did” Abby continued her check up on the burn marks

 

 

“You Doctors and your sneakiness” Lexa glared at her

 

“Okay Lexa, we need to get you to the hospital because this looks bad” Abby gave her a sympathetic look

 

“What!! I can’t I have a very important meeting that I need to go to ”

 

 

“Okay we need to put the burned area under cold water for at least 20 minutes,  and then we can re asses but I think you need to go to the hospital because it’s a second degree burn and we don’t have anything to clean your burn with. It won’t take long I can put some cream on the area and cover it with a bandage” Abby said trying to convince her

 

 

“Absolutely not” Lexa said stubbornly

 

 

Abby tried another approach “Did I mention it could get disinfected and get a lot worst, also it will leave a mark if you left the burn untreated"

 

 

“Fuck my life” she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed defeatedly  “Fine, lead the way Doc but am taking my care because it’s faster”

 

 

“Okay, if you don’t think you are able to drive I can do it” Abby said noticing how Lexa kept wincing and fidgeting every couple of seconds

 

“No need”  Lexa waved her off

 

Lexa and Abby were driving back to the hospital with Lexa cursing every five seconds “Fuck, fucking fuck, fucking ball shit, mother fucking coffee bitch”

 

 

“Language young lady” Abby scolded

 

 

Lexa smiled internally, _she reminds of me of my mom_ “Sorry Doc but it kind of really hurt”

 

 

“I know but as soon as we get to the hospital I’ll give you something for the pain dear” Abby said in her mom's voice

 

“Hey Doc am sorry” Abby looked at her confused so she elaborated “I wasn’t looking where I was going so it wasn’t really your fault” Lexa said while keeping her eyes on the road. she felt extremly guilty for her outburst back at the caffee

 

Abby wanted to say something but Lexa new phone rang interrupting her, she seems like a good kid a little lost but good Abby though

 

Lexa picked up her phone answering it “Yes?” then connect it to the car sound system so she won’t have to hold her phone while driving

 

“Hey Lexa just wanted to remind you of our meeting today” Ontari’s voice chipped in

 

 

“I’m well aware actually I might be running a little late though” Lexa sounded annoyed

 

 

“Why are you running late?” Ontari questioned exasperated

 

Lexa knew what Ontari was thinkig something along the lines of ((Great the commander was having a fun night while the rest of us are working our asses off))“Cause I need to go to the hospital” Lexa said nonchalantly

 

“You what!!!”  Ontari screamed voice now turning to full on concern 

 

 

“Nothing big, don’t worry I just  spilled hot coffee all over me and I need to go check if everything is okay” Lexa said forcing her voice to stay calm and not show any signs of distress

 

 

“Do you need me to come” Ontari asked worriedly

 

“No I’m fine, I’ll call you when I’m done”  she hit the off button next to the radio considering she had her phone connected to the car _, i really hope Ontari doesn't think i was doing something kinky with a barista and stupid coffee_

 

 

“You have good friends” Abby commented as an observation

 

 

“Yeah that was Ontari, she is the one who chose Clarke to be the lead” Lexa unknowingly smiled when she said Clarke’s name

 

 

Abby didn’t miss the change in Lexa’s expression but thought against saying anything to the girl “I know Ontari, I meet her couple of time before in Clarke’s parties”

 

 

Lexa phone rang again, “Sorry Doc” she answered it immediately thinking it was work. Oh how wrong she was “Halloo”

 

 

“Lexa where are you? “ Came Anya’s disturbed voice through the speaker

 

“On my way to work Anya” Lexa answered cheerfully preying to every higher power Anya doesn’t notice anything. The events from couple of night before already forgotten. See her relationship with her sister was complicated but no matter what either of them say or how angry with each other they get, they would always call after giving the other time to calm down and apologize for their idiotic behavior

 

 

“Don’t bullshit me Ontari just texted me something about you going to the hospital. What is going on Lex” Anya demanded

 

 

“Great” Lexa grunted _, good friends my ass_

 

 

“Lexa was it a twitch? Did you lose control of your hand? Please I need to know” Anya’s voice broke and she sounded like she is crying or about to cry

 

 

“Calm the fuck down!!! I just pumped into someone” _fucking Ontari why did she have to open her big mouth_

 

 

“This is getting serious, if dad’s find out…” Anya continued her onslaught

 

Lexa cuts her off “Dad is not going to find out and why won’t you shut up and listen to me, I already said I pumped into someone. My hand didn’t jerk, my limbs didn’t voluntarily move, I’m perfectly fine if you don’t count the coffee burn”

 

 

“You don’t know that, why were you not paying attention” Anya asked again her voice now less worried than when the conversation started and a bit more condescending

 

 

“You know what, Fuck me for answering your stupid phone call. One more time Anya just try this shit again one more time and I swear on mom’s grave I’ll file a restraining order against you and dad” Lexa was livid

 

 

“Lex I’m sorry okay I am just worried about you, you know how huntin…” Anya started saying

 

 

Lexa turned off the phone cutting whatever Anya was planning to say next, _It’s always the same fucking thing. But damn was I too cruel on Anya?_

 

 

Abby looked at her trying to read her expression “That was intense? Is it your girlfriend?”

 

 

Lexa busted out laughing remembering having the same conversation with Clarke the night before “No Doc that was my sister”

 

 

“Why are you laughing if you don’t mind me asking” Abby said looking right at Lexa

 

“Clarke asked me the same thing” Lexa said

 

There it was again Abby thought _, interesting_ _she smiles every time she say Clarke’s name, her eyes shine too._ Abby’s train of thoughts were cut short when Lexa stopped her car in front of the hospital parking a few meters away from the entrance

 

                                  XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Lexa was lying in one of the beds in the ER while Abby walked on her burns. First Abby applied some cream and ointment after cleaning the burn and now she was bandaging it with gauze while taking to Lexa who was completely relaxed after she took the pain killers Abby gave her when they first arrived

 

“I’m going to prescribe a cream for you to use on those burns”

 

“Thanks Doc truly”

 

“Don’t mentions it, by the way you can use it on those scratches on your back too”

 

 

Lexa’s cheeks tinted pink remembering who exactly gave her those scratches, she bit her lips before answering “Will do”

 

 

“Also I wanted to ask some questions but I need you to be honest, this is important in prescribing your pain killers” Abby was on Doctor mode now

 

“Okay?” Lexa gulped worrying that Abby might ask her where did she got the scratches from

 

“Am not going to ask if you drink because that would be silly of me, But do you do drugs?” Abby questioned her tone was simple and not judging

 

Lexa breathed “Yes”

 

Abby wrote something on the chart “Hard drugs?”

 

“Sometimes” Lexa closed her eyes waiting for Abby’s anger but much to her surprise it never came

 

“When was the last time you had any?” Abby’s tone stayed calm through her questions

 

“Probably six month ago I can’t tell for sure” Even if Abby didn’t say anything Lexa felt the need to explain herself, her barriers always broke around mother figures “But I’m not an addict, and it was a party celebrating my photo shoot”

 

Abby put a hand on Lexa’s leg stopping her from shaking “It’s okay. I was just asking so I could prescribe you the right amount of pain killers”

 

Lexa opened her eyes and stared at Abby with a smile tugging on her lips “I see where Clarke get’s her kindness from”

 

Abby smiled warmly “Oh no, that’s all her dad. Jake has the kindest soul I’ve ever seen”

 

 

“So both Clarke’s parents are incredibly nice” Lexa said with a sad tone

 

Abby didn’t fail to notice the sad expression that took over Lexa’s face “You know you are not so bad yourself, behind all the yelling and cursing I can see a good kid. Your parents did great with you”

 

Lexa looked up to the ceiling begging her tears to go away at the mention of her mother “Thank you”

 

“Honey are you okay?” Abby asked seeing the hunted look on Lexa’s kid, _I can tell you’ve been through a lot kid_

 

Lexa wanted to say yes but her mouth wouldn’t let her instead she said the truth “I am, it’s just I lost my mom when I was nine and she….” She trailed off

 

 

“Huntington disease that’s why your sister was so worried when she heard about the spilled coffee”

 

 

Lexa’s whole body tensed, she could feel her anxiety rising. _NO no no this is bad how did she know_ , she tried to sit up but Abby put a hand on her shoulder “You can’t tell anyone” her voice sounded frantic

 

 

“Do you have it?” Abby stopped her work and looked Lexa dead in the eye

 

 

“No. Maybe. I don’t know” Lexa shook her head, _That’s why you don’t get near anyone you idiot._

 

 

“What do you mean?”  Abby insisted

 

 

“I never had the test” Lexa shrugged but her face show she is not as fine with this as she is pretending to be

 

“Why not?”

 

“I,it’s. Can we not talk about it?” Lexa pleaded her mind going back to the time when her dad explained to her what Huntington was

 

“Okay”

 

“Are you done because I really have to go now”. _I need to get out of here ASAP_

 

“Yes, all done” Abby finished her work and pulled Lexa’s shirt down

 

 

Lexa sat up and turned to face the doctor fully “You can’t tell anyone. You have to…” Lexa felt her heart beat rasing and suddenly breathing became hard, _stupid, fcking stupid she is going to tell Clarke now and everyone will know and starts treating you differently_

 

 

“Lexa breathe” Abby hold her face in her hands “Am not going to tell anyone Okay just breathe”

 

 

It took a couple of minutes for Lexa’s breathing to even out she looks at Abby with sad eyes full of unshed tears

 

 

“I won’t tell anyone you have my word”

 

 

“Thank you Doctor”

 

 

“You can call me Abby, and Lexa if you ever got heart or need a doctor you know where to find me”

 

 

Lexa doesn’t know what came over her in a minute she was up and hugging the doctor

 

                                                                                           XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Clarke walked in to Ontari’s office a bit too early, she was exited to start this and get to meet her co stars but most importantly she was exited to see Lexa again. Just thinking about the young photographer put a smile on her face

 

Clarke knocked lightly on the door and went in after hearing Ontari’s shouting “Enter”

 

Ontari stood up from her chair and hugged Clarke “Hey Clarke, how are you?”

 

“Am fine, you” Clarke answered with a smile

 

“Am good” Ontari nodded

 

“Where is Lexa” Clarke’s eyes roamed Ontari’s office before clearing her throat noticing her slip up “I mean everyone, the cast?”

 

“They will be here. You are just a tad bit early, though Lexa might be running late” Ontari says going through some of the paper work that was on her desk

 

“Why?is she okay?” Clarke asked in a worried voice, _Lexa what did you do now!!_

 

Ontari dropped her paper work and looked at Clarke “Yeah, she just spilled hot coffee all over herself and had to go to the hospital”

 

Clarke’s eyes comically widened at this “What!!? Shouldn’t we go check if she is okay?”

 

“Calm down Clarke I already asked her that and she said she is fine, and that she will come once she is done in the hospital” Ontari squinted her eyes at Clarke noticing the way the young model was pacing back and forth

 

“That girl needs to be more careful “ Clarke growled

 

“Clarke, do you mind if I ask you something?” Ontari looked at her incredulously

 

Clarke stopped her pacing and looked at Ontari “Sure what’s up”

 

Ontari  put her hand over her desk “What exactly happened between you and Lexa when you followed her”

 

“Nothing” Clarke answered too quickly “we went to a bar and talked” she said not meeting her gaze

 

“That’s it?” Ontari said totally not convinced about the blatant lie. She could tell something happened by the way Clarke kept fidgeting with the hem of her shirt

 

“Ask me what you really want to know Ontari”

 

“Okay, Did you sleep with her” Ontari asked looking Clarke dead in the eye

 

Clarke chocked on her own breath “What I do in my personal life is none of your business”

 

“It is my business when my lead actress is sleeping with my director” Ontari says giving Clarke a pointed look

 

Clarke was fed up of listening to this kind of questioning “Alright we did but we are both professionals and we can work together”

 

Ontari shook her head before adding “I hope so”

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and when the person entered the two women froze. Lexa had a massive coffee stain on her shirt and her eyes were bloodshed as if she has been crying, she hissed while walking and took a seat at the nearest chair to the door “Hi”

 

“Are you okay, are you in pain?” Clarke questioned immediately going next to Lexa and sitting down beside her

 

Lexa smiled warmly at her “Am fine. You don’t need to worry” somehow Lexa’s hand ended up on Clarke

 

“Yeah?” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand her eyes full of concern

 

“Uhuumm” Ontari cleared her throat “Am glad to see you are ok Lex. The cast are starting to arrive but I’ll give a few minutes to collect yourself”

 

Lexa’s only acknowledgment was a head nod

 

“Okay then. Clarke a word out side please” Ontari said sweetly, too sweetly in fact

 

Clarke followed Ontari outside and as soon as she was out, Ontari grabbed her by the hand and lead her to the bathroom

 

“That was not nothing back there, Clarke I will ask you this one more time. What is going on with you and Lexa” Ontari hissed

 

“Nothing, I only know her for two days” Clarke recoiled

 

“Well you could have fooled me” Ontari said sarcasm evident in her voice

 

Okay Clarke had enough this is starting to get really irritating, the fact that Ontari was treating her like a little kid who are being scolded by her teacher is getting pretty annoying “Enough Ontari you are my friend and boss but you are not my keeper so cut the bullshit”

 

Ontari sighed rubbing her temple “ Look you and Lexa are both my good friends you know that. Am just worried that you two hooking up will destroy the movie”

 

“Why would it?” Clarke at her confused

 

“Clarke” Ontari sighed for what felt like the million times that day “You might not have noticed this but Lexa is actually a great person, she cares too deeply and has the biggest heart I’ve ever seen”

 

 _I did notice,_ Clarke wanted to scream but chose a more politic way “And that’s a problem because?”

 

“You don’t get it. Lexa feels things on a deeper level that’s why she acts like an asshole because she is trying to protect her heart and feelings.  When Lexa falls for someone she falls hard, But the way she looked at you back there. I’ve never seen her look at someone like this before so if you break her heart in any way I swear to god Clarke friends or not I’ll break your neck”

 

 

Clarke felt her blood boil at the repeating assault she was getting from Ontari  “Enough! We just had a one night stand and that was it. Stop acting like I’m marrying her tomorrow and stop worrying about the film”  _, puff please Lexa is not just a one night stand but Ontari doesn't have to know that._

 

 

“If things goes bad between you two it won’t just be the film. You will break Lexa too” Ontari shared her thoughts truthfully she was afraid for Lexa’s sake she doean’t want to see her best friend suffer

 

 

Clarke turned around  “I’ve had enough of this conversation am going to go check back on her and you can tell me when the cast gets here”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Clarke walks back to Ontari’s office and opens the door to see Lexa sprawled out on the leather couch with one hand dropped over her eyes and the other hanging down from the couch. She inches closer and stops right in front of Lexa leaning forward to press a kiss on top of her head “You are a mess”

 

Lexa moves her hand and is gifted by a direct look at Clarke’s Cleavage “Halloo there” she says directing her greetings to Clarke’s chest

 

Clarke shakes her head at Lexa’s antics but secretly she loves it “Lexa stop staring at my boobs”

 

 

Lexa fake gasps offended “Am staring at your heart not your boobs Clarke. Thought I have to say what an unbelievable gorgeous heart you have”

 

 

This time Clarke couldn’t hold her smile “Are you still on about those horrible pick up lines” _even when she is hurt she is  sooo adorable_

 

Lexa smirks “Well it got you into my bed, didn’t it ?”

 

“You are lucky you are cute” Clarke ran a finger over Lexa hair “Are you sure you are okay?”

 

“Well now that you asked me no but maybe a little kissy will help me feel better” Lexa says innocently

 

Clarke obliges and kisses Lexa head

 

Lexa groans “Dude my lips not my forehead”

 

 

Clarke chuckles “Dude we are at work so get your ass up and be lucky that am giving you affection of any kind after the way you behaved the other night”

 

 

Lexa set up with a grimace on her face “About that am sorry I acted like an asshole”

 

 

“Is that the great Lexa Woods apologizing” When Clarke is meet by Lexa’s quirked eyebrow she continues “Fine, apology accepted” Clarke looked at the floor seemingly discussing something in her head “Can I see ?I mean we are friends now”

 

 

“Only if you add the benefit to that” Lexa wiggle her eyebrow suggestively

 

 

“Lexa I’m being serious” Clarke said with an urgent tone

 

 

“So am I” Lexa says in the same  urgent tone Clarke used 

 

 

“Fine we can add the benefit”  Clarke huffs

 

 

Lexa snorts “Please like that’s too hard for you to do have you seen me. I’m great in bed, very charming and very pleasing to look at”

 

 

Clarke nod her head along with her and rises her finger to count all of Lexa’s not so redeeming qualities “You forgot cocky, very badly behaved, asshole, full of yourself and have a god complex”

 

 

“Whatever Griffin, I rocked your world that night and now you can get enough of me” Lexa emphasizes by pointing at herself

 

 

“I must be remembering different nights. Because I believe it was me who rocked your world. You were kind of okay” Clarke gestured with her hands

 

 

“Kind of okay, I made you come 6 times” Lexa looks outraged by being calling kind of okay

 

 

Clarke looks at her feeling confused “Lexa how did the conversation turns to who can fuck better. Just lift up your shirt and let me see how bad is it”

 

 

“You are so hot when you are bossy, I like it” Lexa lifted her shirt showing Clarke the bandage wrapping around her stomach

 

 

Clarke saw the bandage and un did to get a better look, Once she did she gasped at seeing the second degree burn “Oh my god you should be back in bed not here working”

 

 

“Clarke I’m fine” Lexa says feeling the need to reassure Clarke

 

 

“How did this happen” Clarke whispers  hands ghosting over the skin next to the burns

 

Lexa contemplated wither or not to tell Clarke she pumped into her mother, but she decided the truth is the best curse of action “I pumped into your mother “

 

 

“Not funny Lex”  Clarke rolled her eyes

 

 

“Doctor Abby Griffin chief of surgery in Arkadia hospital, she also insisted on taking me to the hospital and fixing me” Lexa finish her sentence and puff her chest out feeling to proud of herself and if you ask her why in this moment she will tell she has no fucking idea, just the thought of seeing Clarke look at her with wide eyes and open mouth was very amusing to her and propaly that now Clarke has a first raw seat to her bra clad breasts

 

 

“My m- mom did this” Clarke stutters

 

 

Lexa waves her off “Well she fixed me, I was the one who pumped into her so yeah”

 

 

Clarke re did the bandage and looked up at Lexa meeting her eye before she connected their lips together , the kiss was sweet Clarke didn’t deepened to afraid she will get carried away and maybe hurt Lexa

 

A knock on the door made Clarke jump away from Lexa, much to their disappointment

 

“Miss Woods, Miss Griffin they are ready for you” Maya the secretary said

 

 

Clarke smiled at her “Thank you Maya we will be there shortly” she turned her attention back to Lexa “Come on hot shot time to work your magic”

 

 

Lexa smiled at Clarke taking her offered hand “Oh how I like to work my magic on you instead”

 

 

“We will have time for that later” Clarke said

 

 

Lexa’s eyes lit up and she had a smile on her face but those quickly turned to apout after hearing Clarke’s word

 

 

“By the way no benefit until those burns heal” Clarke said before hurriedly leaving the room

 

 

“Teas” Lexa followed behind shaking her head. _Burns or not I will work my magic on you tonight even if it’s the last thing I do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, Hits, kudos, subscription you people are amazing!!


	6. Surprise!??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Raven and Octavia  
> Teasing, fluffiness, romantic and some smut well alot of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I wanted to have a mix of everything so please tell me if I did a good job, also I was planning on writing the dance scene on my other fic (Saving Me With Love) but it kept coming to me so I hope you like it

Lexa followed Clarke into the hall, heading to the conference room where all the cast and Ontari are now in conversing about their rules and who’s who. Lexa licked her lips staring at Clarke’s ass from behind “I am loving the view”

 

 

Clarke turned around and gave Lexa a pointed look once she saw her drooling over her ass “Keep in mind we are here for work, so at least act professional”

 

 

“I hate you leaving, but I love watching you go” Lexa straightened up and gave Clarke one of her crooked smile

 

 

Clarke shook her head, _god let this work otherwise Ontari is going to have my head, well unless my brains goes into overload from this cocky ass and fries all my brain cells_

 

“Uhumm” Lexa cleared her throat breaking Clarke from her thoughts “Are you going to get in or are you going to stay standing there” Lexa smiled and opened the door for Clarke to get in

 

 

The two of them walked inside the room and Ontari stood up beckoning Lexa to come sit next to her while gesturing for Clarke to sit in front of them next to her other cast mate “Alright everyone why don’t we take rounds introducing yourselves to your cast mate and what characters are you playing” Ontari said and elbowed Lexa in the ribs to make her start talking and stop staring at Clarke like she was a hungry wolf eyeing her prey

 

 

“What?” Lexa turned her attention to Ontari but after seeing the death glare on the other woman face she sighed “Hi I’m Lexa Woods and I’m you co-director”

 

 

A brunette latina with brown eyes sitting next to Lexa snickered “Like we don’t know. The name is Raven Reyes and am playing Lindsey Morgan, Eliza’s genius best friend, not that it farfetched from the truth”

 

 

The brunette girl with blow eyes setting next to her rolled her eyes “Octavia Blake and I’m playing Marie, Eliza’s other best friend” they went like that for a couple minutes  people taking turn mentioning who they are and what characters they are playing or what their attribute is for the film until it was Clarke’s turn

 

 

At some point Lexa felt bored not because she was rude or anything but because she knew all of the people in the room and has already meet them before. She turned her gaze back to Clarke and saw her completely focused and listen to some guy telling them his life story, just then a devilish idea popped at her brain and a smirk appeared on her lips, and her features changed. Lexa waited for Clarke’s turn to talk and when Clarke started Lexa stretched her leg under the table until the toe of her shoes was pressed to Clarke’s shin

 

Clarke smiled warmly at everyone of her cast mate “Hi I’m Clarke Griffin and I will be playing the character of ….” Clarke froze mid sentence eyes going wide, she shook her head and grabbed the bottle of water in front of her taking along gulp “Eliza Taylor” _you asshole!!!_ , she squinted her eyes at Lexa and pursed her lips trying to get the message for Lexa to stop. _Fine, I can play dirty too._ Lexa however looked the perfect image of innocent nodding her head like she was listening and smiling at Ontari. _Oh!! You are so going down Lexa,_ Clarke played with one of the pencil in front of her and she not so accidently let it roll of the table “Sorry” she mumbled before diving down under the table and reaching for the pencil. Lexa’s feet were still on her leg and laughed inwardly before grabbing the pencil like it was a knife and rolling up Lexa’s pants a little before stabbing Lexa in the leg with it

 

Lexa jumped from her seat with a loud “Mather fucker owww”

 

Ontari gives Lexa a pointed look as if to say _“what the fuck?”_

Lexa pulls her leg up running her hand over it “Sorry people my leg just cramped, I’m sure all of you know the feeling” she sat back in her chair giving Clarke a death glare, _oh you are good._ Lexa though

 

Clarke bit hard on her lip to prevent herself from laughing. She felt her whole body shaking from trying so hard to not laugh, but looking at Lexa wasn’t helping at all, because the young co-director was staring at her with wild eyes and her face was reddest shade she had ever seen with her lip between her teeth as if trying to stop herself from saying something. When Lexa mouthed “Look at your phone” she pulled it from the table before it vibrated and looked at the message Lexa has sent her

 

Lexa woods : You may have one this battle but the war is far from finished

                          Your ass is mine Griffin

 

Clarke bursted out laughing and tried to hid it by coughing, but she knew she failed miserably when Ontari gave her the stink eye

 

Ontari leaned forward and whispered in Lexa’s ear “You better stop whatever the hell you are doing because we are in business meeting for fuck sake”

 

“I wasn’t doing anything” Lexa whispered back and looked at her phone

 

Clarke Griffin : We shall see about that Ms.Woods

                              We shall see

 

Thankfully the introductions was done by now and people stood up from the table talking amongst themselves. Lexa stood up too and made her way over to Clarke only to stop two feet away from her because that douche Finn Colins was already there talking to her

 

“Hi, I’m Finn Colins” Finn said stretching his hands out for Clarke to shake

 

“Clarke Griffin, pleasure to meet you” she shook Finn’s hand

 

Finn smirked at her “Oh trust me the pleasure is all mine”

 

Clarke looked at him with a raised eyebrow, she didn’t like the way his eyes were roaming her body and blatantly staring at her chest, and that smirk she couldn’t help but compare it to Lexa’s. While Lexa’s smirk always made her feel wanted and turned on and dare she says loved?. Finn’s smirk however, made her skin crawl. The way he looked at her made her feel like she was a life stock in state fair, it was very unsettling to say the least

 

Raven came over behind Finn putting one hand on his shoulder and pushing him out of the way “Finn stop bugging Clarke over here and go be annoying somewhere else”. Lexa snickered at hearing Raven say that and decided to join them

 

 

Finn put his hands up in mock surrender “Chill Raven. I only wanted to tell Clarke how much I love her work, especially the September shoot when she was wearing a fine red bikini that was just wow”

 

 

Clarke was feeling uncomfortable by the second, but she managed to feel some relief when she saw coming to stand next to her, _My prince charming, well more like queen sarcasm._ Clarke smiled faintly at seeing Lexa’s rage filled eyes, _wow she is actually jealous!_

 

 

Lexa stood next to Clarke wild thoughts running throw her mind, most of them included very illegal ways to get rid of what she likes to call ”Senior Douche” a.k.a Finn Colins. Yeah she loved to nick name people it was one of her guilty pleasures ”Excuse me I couldn’t help but interrupt, but I swear I know your face from somewhere I just can’t remember from where”. She tilted her head and tapped her chin with her finger as if she was trying to remember something, then she clicked her fingers together and pointed at Finn “Ahha!!! now I remembered you. You were the guy who did the Viagra commercial, wait or was it the STD one” she shook her head “Can’t even remember honestly, but I just knew that I have seen that stupid look before“

 

 

“She shoots she scores” came a voice from behind them, when they all turned to see who it was they saw Octavia Blake grinning wildly

 

 

Finn was looking slacked jaw at the four laughing women”I, uh,ummm. I should go”

 

 

Lexa nodded her head ”Splinded idea” with that Finn walked away still in a state of shock

 

 

“Wow, that was great. I thought he was about to cry” Raven said before turning her attention to Clarke ”Hi, we never meet but I’m” Raven was cut off by Clarke

 

 

“Raven Reyes I have to say am honored to meet you. I’ve heard about all the work you do with LGBTQ+ youth foundations, and women empowering it’s very admirable. You even have your own charity for people who has chronic pains and special needs” Clarke said extending her hand to shake Raven

 

 

“Okay, you are going to make me blush” Raven smiled

 

 

Octavia scoffed “Yeah, like that’s even possible”

 

 

Clarke smiled at Octavia “I’m so glad you joined the cast O”

 

 

Octavia shrugged “You know me Griffin, I couldn’t let you do it alone”

 

 

Lexa was watching the three women talking, _wait a minute does Clarke have a crush on Reyes?_ . “Uhumm” she cleared her throat “So you guys haven’t meet before?” she says gesturing between Raven and Clarke

 

“Nope” both women say in unison

 

 

“Octavia and I know each other for a very long time, we actually started our career together but it’s the first time I meet Raven in person” Clarke answered

 

 

“I’m sure you would have plenty of time once we start shooting the movie” Lexa’s tine had an edge to it that Clarke noticed immediately

 

 

Clarke narrowed her eyes at Lexa trying to read what she was thinking “I’m sorry ladies I need to talk to this one for a bit” she gestured at Lexa

 

 

“No problem” Raven said

 

 

Octavia looked between the two of them before shrugging “Take your time”

 

 

Lexa followed Clarke to an isolated corner of the room. Clarke looked up at Lexa and smiled “Thank you for what you did back there, that Finn guy was making me very uncomfortable”

 

 

Lexa smirked “You mean senior douche? Yeah I’ve meet him a couple of times and the guy is extremely annoying, him and his stupid hair”

 

 

Clarke shook her head at Lexa’s antics though she was melting on the inside at how cute Lexa is, _there is that smirk!!, how can someone look so frustrating yet at the same time so amazingly beautiful, I’m quite sure that her smirk can send people to war, and her lips. Snap out of it Clarke she is looking at you_

 

Lexa can see the hunger and lust that filled Clarke’s eyes, she was very much thinking how Clarke’s gaze mirrored hers. Lexa leaned closer to Clarke all consequences be damned, but Clarke put her hand gently on her shoulder and pushed her back a little

 

 

Clarke averted her gaze from Lexa’s eyes to the other occupants of the room to see if anyone had seen what had just happened. Luckily everyone seemed too focused on their own conversation to be bothered checking out what her and Lexa were doing “We can’t Lexa. Not here” Clarke’s hand dropped to Lexa’s stomach making Lexa flinch away as soon as Clarke’s fingers touched her stomach, her eyes watering immediately. “Oh my god!, Oh my god. Did I hurt you? Are you okay? Am so sorry, Lexa I..”

 

 

Lexa cut her off “Clarke I’m fine calm down”. When Clarke still looked worried, Lexa tried her best to smile reassuringly but it came out more like a grimace “You don’t have to worry. I am fine. It just stings a bit”

 

 

“Hi guys, can I have everyone’s attention please?” Ontari spoke loudly “Tonight the whole team and craw and the cast members will go out to a party thrown by the production company so I expect to see everyone” she turned her gaze to Lexa “And I mean everyone, so you all better be there”

 

 

“So are you going to go?” Lexa asked trying to stop Clarke from fussing over her injury

 

 

Clarke rolled her eyes “Didn’t you hear what Ontari just said?. Everyone is going, it’s mandatory”

 

 

Lexa looked very amused after hearing Clarke’s comment “Well Clarke I am not everyone so I can decide if I want to go or not”

 

 

Ontari came from behind Lexa and patted her on the back ”Your ass is going to be there from the beginning  of that party until the last minute of it” Ontari said in a sweet voice contradicting the death grip she had on Lexa’s neck. Lexa opened her mouth to speak but Ontari didn’t give her the chance “No buts. I need my co-director to be there. You too Clarke you are the lead, also you two better stay on your best behavior. Is that clear?”

 

 

Lexa nodded her agreement while Clarke said “Crystal”

 

 

Ontari gave them one last glare before walking away leaving Lexa cursing under her breath and Clarke giggling “I’m the great Lexa Woods, I’m not everyone. I do whatever I want” Clarke said mockingly, beaming at Lexa

 

 

“Zip it Griffin” Lexa said though her voice showed clear amusement

 

 

                                                                               XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

           

Lexa arrived at the party with a lot of anticipation to see Clarke and a lot of irritation caused by her now very fucking itchy burns. Truly she felt like losing her mind, all she wanted to do was scratch the shit out of them but she couldn’t because, A- her stomach was covered with bandages and B- she really didn’t feel like spending the night in a hospital with Dr.Abbigail Griffin and the never ending lecture she was sure to hear from the doctor after showing up with blood oozing from her burn marks. So for the millionth time today she resisted the urge and made a straight line to the bar

 

 

Lexa took a seat on one of the bar stools and gestured for the bartender to come over “Whiskey neat and keep them coming” it took her a couple of minutes to find a comfortable sitting position because of the surprise she was wearing for Clarke

 

 

“That bad huh?” Raven spoke from next to her

 

 

Lexa turned her head to see who it was and saw a grinning Raven Reyes sitting next to her “You could say that yes”

 

 

Raven nodded “You want to talk about it?” . Raven has meet Lexa on a couple of occasions, she couldn’t say that the two were friends but she really liked Lexa and her work. The young photographer was quite talented

 

 

“Nothing to talk about, I just got a stupid coffee burn on my stomach and now I can stop thinking about scratching the mother fucker” Lexa said with a huff

 

 

Raven made a grimace “Damn that must have been awful”

 

 

“You have no idea”

 

 

“With all do respect you two look miserable?” Clarke says as she took a seat next to Lexa and ordered a champagne for herself

 

 

Raven arched an eyebrow at her “Not much of a drinker, are you Clarke”

 

“No really” Clarke answered simply

 

Lexa’s eyes were burning with lust as she continued to look at Clarke wearing a simple white cocktail dress with light make up. To say that Clarke looked like a goddess or an angel was down playing it. Lexa racked her brain to find a suitable word to describe Clarke but she couldn’t, Just by looking at her Lexa could feel like she was high and her skin felt all tingly. Lexa couldn’t help but be awestruck by Clarke, and she couldn’t stop the goofy grin that took over her face

 

Clarke looked at Lexa quizzically “Umm Lexa?”

 

Lexa gulped “Umm Clarke?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Never better”  

 

Clarke touched Lexa forehead to make sure Lexa doesn’t have a fever. When she found her temperature was normal she started wondering why was Lexa acting so weird. Clarke came back from her thoughts by Lexa speaking to her “Sorry?”

 

Lexa smiled somewhat shyly “I said do you want to dance?”

 

“Sure” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and lead her to the dance floor, thankful for the dim light and the loud music because this way no one can see her blush or hear her hammering heart. Once they got to the crowded dance floor the song changed and Where Do I Begin remix by Shirley Bassey started.

 

Lexa smiled once she heard the song. She could faintly remember her mother singing it to her while trying to get her to sleep. She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s back and closed the distance between them

 

_Where do I begin?_

_To tell the story of how great a love can be_

_The sweet love story that is older than the sea_

_The simple truth about the love he brings to me_

_Where do I start?_

Surprisingly Lexa started singing in a low voice with the song and Clarke laid her head on Lexa’s shoulder to hear her better. _My god her voice is so mesmerizing._

_Like a summer rain_

_That cools the pavement with a patent leather shine_

_She came into my life and made the living fine_

_And gave a meaning to this empty world of mine_

_She fills my heart_

 

Clarke couldn’t help but notice the changing between he to her in the song lyrics and her heart swooned and tugged harshly against her rib cage. _Was Lexa serenading her_? _Hell if I know but I do love to hear her sing some more_

Lexa’s hold on Clarke was tight but no harmfully, she was swaying her hips from right to left rhythmically with the beat, her hand caressing Clarke’s back, while Clarke had her’s around Lexa’s neck. _Wow Clarke’s skin is soft and she is so and oh her gentle fingers are playing with the baby hair on my neck, fuck!!! If I was an alpha on one of those fanfics I would be purring blissfully and showing my belly right about now, I just hope to every higher power that Clarke will like my surprise. Keep singing Lexa Clarke seems to like it!!!!._ She smiled smugly puffing her chest out and continued with the song

 

_She fills my heart with very special things_

_With angels' songs, with wild imaginings_

_Shee fills my soul with so much love_

_That anywhere I go, I'm never lonely_

_With her along, who could be lonely_

_I reach for her hands, it's always there_

Clarke breath hitched, she felt her stomach doing summer result. She felt like kissing Lexa and ravish her in the middle of the dance floor all consequences be damned. Ontari or the production company can fire her if they want she didn’t care. The only thing she cared about was Lexa. Lexa and her lips and hands all over her promise of un spoken love words. She wanted no she needed to hold Lexa closer. She needed to have Lexa for tonight and every night that followed

 

_How long does it last?_

_Can love be measured by the hours in a day?_

_I have no answers now, but this much I can say_

_I'm going to need her till the stars all burn away_

_And she'll be there_

Lexa honestly felt like crying for some unknown reason to her she felt like crying, but a small voice in her mind whispered to her, _because it’s been a long time since you felt this kind of love._ Lexa shook her head to try and get rid of the voice “Now or never Lexa” she said and with one swift motion she turned Clarke flush against her front and thrusted her hips forward.

 

 

Clarke’s eyes widen when she felt the bulge in Lexa’s pants. _Ahhh_. She moaned internally and took a hold of Lexa’s hand that were on her hips before she turned around and locked eyes with her. Blue meet grey green and Clarke wasn’t expecting what she saw. Lexa’s eyes were worried they even show fear but Clarke smiled and leaned closer to Lexa’s ear whispering huskily “Are you packing tonight Ms.Woods?”

 

 

Lexa bit her lips and nodded because she didn’t trust her voice right now. Her eyes were searching Clarke’s and sighed with relief when Clarke nodded her acceptance. Lexa’s eyes lit up and she took Clarke’s hands in her own before rushing to the bar’s bathroom. She made sure no one was in any of the stools before looking the main bathroom door and pushing Clarke against the sink directly in front of the mirror. Lexa unbuttoned her pants and pulled the strap on for Clarke to see. It was colored skin seven inch dildo. Lexa raised her gaze to meet Clarke “You sure you want to do this? I mean we could just do something else. I didn’t know if the size was okay and I don’t want to hurt you”

 

 

“Shut up and fuck me already” Clarke said cutting Lexa’s rambling off  with a kiss though it was very adorable seeing Lexa so flushed and stuttering over her words

 

 

Lexa’s returned the kiss with fever before smirked all anxiety leaving her ”Sure thing princess”

 

 

Lexa turn Clarke to face her before she sat on her knees in front of Clarke and worked her nibble fingers on Clarke’s buttons before she slipped her pants down, she hooked her fingers in Clarke’s panties and looked at her for another agreement. When she received that, she pulled Clarke’s panties down and kissed each creamy thigh then trailed her kisses to Clarke’s knees then back up. Lexa didn’t fail to mess how incredibly wet Clarke was

 

 

Clarke’s was panting already, her skin was on fire from Lexa’s lips and she wanted more “Lexa stop working me up I’m ready” Clarke half shouted half moaned when Lexa took a tentative lick at her buddle of nerve.

 

 

Lexa lowered her tongue to Clarke entrance and pushed inside, suddenly her senses were attacked by the taste of Clarke and she moaned loudly. Her tongue gave a few thrust before she stood up and attached her lips to Clarke’s again, her tongue immediately meeting Clarke’s.

 

 

Clarke moaned when she tasted herself on Lexa’s mouth. She pushed back and a little and huffed “I swear Lexa you better fuck me already because I’m starting to lose my patience”

 

 

Lexa smiled into the kiss when she heard what Clarke mumbled. She moved her lips from Clarke’s lips to her cheek up to her ear. Lexa nipped at the skin there before she returned her attention to Clarke neck. Lexa sucked a few more mark on Clarke’s skin before she turned her to face the mirror again. Lexa lifted Clarke’s shirt and started and groped her boob with one hand while the other was playing with Clarke’s bundle of never. Lexa pinched Clarke nipple at the same time two of her fingers entered Clarke.

 

 

“Fuck.Fuck.Fuck. Soooo good Lexa” Clarke moaned encouragingly, her breath were coming out shorter and her chest was heaving up and down

 

 

Lexa was in a trance watching Clarke’s reaction in the mirror, her slender fingers dipped inside Clarke and gave a few quick thrust before she moved them to Clarke’s engorged clit. She repeated that movement until Clarke’s strangled cry and moans filled the otherwise quite bathroom.

 

 

Clarke was a mess, her heart was thundering like a storm and she could feel her orgasm approaching, but most of all she couldn’t stop her groans and when Lexa thrusted her fingers with  a particular harsh thrust she couldn’t help but scream “Lexaaaa” out loud and clamp on Lexa’s fingers. Clarke’s orgasm washed over her and she felt like she was floating.

 

 

Lexa eased Clarke from her high and gave her some time to relax and get back to earth before she unzipped Clarke’s dress “Let’s get this out of the way. Shall we?” Lexa very gently pulled Clarke’s dress down and put it over the sink

 

Clarke kissed Lexa passionately “Admit it Lexa you only want to see my boobs bouncing when you fuck me with this dildo” she emphasized by giving the strap on a couple of long strokes

 

Lexa felt a shiver ran down her body after hearing Clarke’s words “You Clarke Griffin are something else”

 

“I’m not sure if it’s a complement but thank you” Clarke laughed

 

“It was” Lexa said dead serious as if the thought of insulting Clarke was offensive to her

 

Clarke wiggled her back “Less talking more action please someone promised to own my ass after all” she turned her head and winked at Lexa

 

“That I did” Lexa grabbed the silicon dildo with her hand and ran it through Clarke’s wet folds. When she was sure it was lubricated enough she pushed the tip inside Clarke and earned herself a loud moan and “FUCK!!” from Clarke. Lexa started with a slow pace her injuries long forgotten.

 

Clarke pushed her hands back and wrapped them around Lexa’s neck bringing Lexa’s  mouth to Clarke’s boob,  “You are doing so great baby. Keep going”

 

 

Lexa took Clarke’s nipple between her teeth and started speeding her thursts. Her thighs were slapping against Clarke’s back and the stimulation by the strap on end amazingly delicious against her clit. Lexa felt her own orgasm building with every time the dildo bottoms inside Clarke “Fuck Clarke, I’m close”

 

The two of them were panting and moaning rhythmically with each other, both of their minds blown and flying with the clouds. Lexa though refused to calm without Clarke’s she moved her unoccupied hand and started circling and stroking Clarke’s clit roughly. She pressed two of her fingers hard against the bundle of nerve before pinching it.

 

Clarke was close to her second orgasm and she started meeting Lexa’s thrust she felt herself going over the edge when Lexa bit on her nipple harshly “Fuckk!!! I’m coming”

 

“Ahhhh” Lexa moaned “Me too. Fuck” Lexa gave a few shallow thrust before she collapsed on top of Clarke.

 

Clarke felt her knees wobble under her and when Lexa laid on her back she couldn’t held the extra pressure and the two of them fell to the floor. Clarke laughed out loud and Lexa soon joined her. The two of them looked like stupid teenagers in love and running to the bathroom for some quality time was exactly what two people in love would do.

 

Lexa was looking at Clarke from her place on the floor “You okay there Griffin”

 

Clarke laughed hysterically “I can’t feel my legs”

 

Lexa smiled and looked at Clarke with a smug face “That good?”

 

“Take that smug look off you face right now Woods”

 

“Make me” Lexa said simply

 

Clarke heard the challenge in Lexa’s voice and she crawled to where Lexa was, before putting her hands on either side of Lexa’s face and connecting their lips. The two women were in a complete bliss but unfortunately that didn’t last long because there was a knock on the door followed by a very angry voice that the two of them knew to be Ontari “Open this god damn door right this fucking minute or I’m going to break it over your stupid head Lexa. Right.Now!!”

 

Clarke looked at Lexa with wide eyes before saying ”We are screwed”

 

Lexa was still feeling the high from her orgasm and she didn’t care if Ontari or the whole world found about her and Clarke because Clarke is the best thing that happened to her in a long time and there is no way in hell anything or anyone is going to ruin that for her. She turned her to Clarke and gave her one last kiss before she stood up “Yup”<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xY7yg4qRYjE>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be too shy sharing your opinions and thoughts so if you have anything you want to ask please feel free people :)


	7. I Mess My Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke playing nurse  
> Lexa is too cute for this world  
> Lexa and Anya talk and as usual it isn't very pleasant  
> Sad Lexa makes an appearance  
> AND DRUNK PICK UP LINES did 
> 
> PS: Did i mentioned the pick up lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys again thank you so much for the support :)
> 
> Also a huge ass thank you to miss :Izzy4Clexa for helping with the pick up lines 
> 
> HaPpPpPpPpY Reading

Clarke wakes up to a whimpering noise. She couldn’t resist the urge to go back to sleep sleep so she squeeze her eyes shot and tries to go back to sleep, only to hear the whimpering noise again but this time the whimpering came with a distress noise. When she thinks about it sounds a lot like someone is in pain. As that thought comes to her mind she is jolted up and staring wide open at her surroundings. She is back in Lexa’s apartment and in bed with Lexa sleeping next to her. Sleeping would be a farfetched because Lexa’s face is scrunched up in pain and she has a thin layer of sweat coating her body. When a particular loud whimper escape Lexa’s mouth, Clarke’s face expression twists to concern. _Should I wake her up? She looks like she is in a lot of pain. Damn it Clarke I knew I shouldn’t have let last night happen, she was hurt and we still slept together probably irritating her burns even more. I need to wake her up! Focus Clarke._

 

 

Clarke very softly runs her hand through Lexa’s dark curls, she can see Lexa’s real hair color which is brown and for a moment she is intrigued about why did Lexa dyed her hair black, but then she shakes her head and begin speaking very gently “Lexa?” When Clarke get no respond she tried to shake Lexa’s shoulder a little bit “Lexa I think you need to wake up and take something for the pain”

 

 

“Hummm” Lexa hummed sleepily still in the dream world and completely oblivious of her body’s reaction

 

 

“Lexa wake up” Clarke pushed her with a little more vigor

 

 

Lexa turned to face Clarke only for her to scream “Mother fucker!!” when her stomach came in contact with the mattress. She laid back on her back and her hand shoot up to her burn area only for her wrist to be stopped by Clarke’s soft hand. Lexa raise her eyes brow at Clarke questioningly, only for Clarke to roll her eyes at her “You are hurt and you need to stop your fussing or you are going to hurt yourself more”

 

 

Lexa rolled her eyes she really didn’t like it when people told her what to do “Thanks for the consultation Doc. I wasn’t aware of how much I’m hurt”

 

 

Clarke leveled Lexa with a glare “Don’t be an asshole I was just trying to help. Now, when was the last time you took your pain meds or changed the dressing on your burns”

 

 

 

Lexa looked away sheepishly “Funny thing. I may have forgotten to take my pain killers and I haven’t change the dressing since I left the hospital. Your mother said I have to go back to the hospital for redressing the burns but I was busy”

 

 

“Unbelievable you are acting like a child. The burnt area is probably more irritated and dry because you didn’t use the burn cream, that’s why it hurts more” Clarke sighed sounding annoyed by Lexa not taking care of herself

 

 

“I’m 23 and I happen to be the most sought after photographer so excuse me if I don’t have the time to play Doctor with my own body” Lexa said defiantly her eyes blazing with challenge  

 

 

Clarke knowing there is no point in arguing decided to do something to help Lexa before she pass out from pain “Fine. Where did you put the pain killers?”

 

 

“Umm bathroom cabinet” Lexa answered while looking questioningly at Clarke

 

 

“Right stay here while I go get them, don’t move just stay in bed” Clarke says sternly before getting off the bed and heading for the bathroom

 

 

Lexa smiled understanding that Clarke is worried about her well being “Bossy I like it “ she teased with a smug smirk on her face

 

 

Clarke shook her head at Lexa’s antics before replaying from the bathroom “Seriously Lexa not the best time. I’m pretty sure if we were to go to bound town right now, you would pass out from the pain“.

 

 

 Clarke was at lost for words when she opened the bathroom cabinet, it was full to the brim with every highly addictive drug there is. It ranged from uppers to downers to even some shady black market drugs, and Clarke felt her stomach sink at the sight. _She can’t be a drug addict, I have spent enough time with her to notice the lack of signs, besides Lexa is too much of a control freak to be an addict._ Though her thought was disturbing she found solace in them “Yeah she is not a drug addict I would have noticed” she whispered softly to herself and grabbed the pain killers she knew to be Lexa’s prescription one’s and got back inside the room to find Lexa in the same exact spot she left her

 

 

When Lexa saw Clarke walking back in she decided to continue with the teasing “I beg the differ nurse Griffin”

 

 

“Nurse? And here thought I was a doctor?” Clarke said sarcastically

 

 

Lexa shook her head “No uh a nurse, and if we are to have sex it will be good. An orgasm will relieve some of the pain”

 

 

“Why not a Doctor?” Clarke asked feigning offended and ignoring Lexa’s last sentence

 

 

Lexa’s smirk was bordering on mischief “Because Clarke, I have sexy outfits in my closet and none of them is a sexy doctor. Just your typical sexy slutty nurse” she managed to say in her most mundane voice as if she was answering a question about the weather

 

 

Clarke’s eyebrows shoot up to her hair line with shock “Why the fuck do you even have those for?”

 

 

_Oh my god the look on her face is priceless. She looks pissed though so maybe I should stop teasing her or she will refuse to give me sex. Yeah sexy lexie nice thought now play it cool._ Lexa though “It’s not what you think. I use some of the costumes for my photo shoots”

 

 

Clarke’s expression softens “I see” she nods mindlessly and go back to sit in bed next to Lexa before she hands her the pain killers bottle and a water bottle. After Lexa obliges, Clarke adds “Alright, shirts off and lay back down”

 

 

Lexa raises an eye brow at this “Nope, if you are going to act like a nurse you should wear the costume otherwise I’m not doing it”

 

 

“Not going to happen Lexa. Now take your shirt off” Clarke emphasize by putting her hand on the bottom of Lexa’s sleeping tank top

 

 

Lexa sigh before taking her tank top off and lying on her back “You can’t blame a girl for trying, and you Clarke Griffin are running my fun”

 

 

“You had fun last night. Too much if you ask me” Clarke adds

 

 

Lexa snickers “I don’t recall you complaining about it”

 

 

“Nope but Ontari sure did”

 

 

“Oh god”

 

 

“Being caught by Ontari is worst than being caught by my parents. She was hysterical” Clarke added remembering how much Ontari screamed at them

 

 

Lexa grunted covering her eyes “Tell me about it”

 

_Flash Back_

_“Take that smug look off you face right now Woods”_

 

_“Make me” Lexa said simply_

 

_Clarke heard the challenge in Lexa’s voice and she crawled to where Lexa was, before putting her hands on either side of Lexa’s face and connecting their lips. The two women were in a complete bliss but unfortunately that didn’t last long because there was a knock on the door followed by a very angry voice that the two of them knew to be Ontari “Open this god damn door right this fucking minute or I’m going to break it over your stupid head Lexa. Right.Now!!”_

 

_Clarke and Lexa shared a look before Clarke uttered “ We are screwed”_

 

_Clarke stood up and ran to open the door scared to make a scene but in her run for the door she forgot her indecencies and if she were to take a moment she would realize that her boobs were out of her dress, and she is not wearing any underwear, and Lexa was still on the floor with her soaked dildo poking out of her pants._

 

_“Yes” she cracks the bathroom door open a little only to be pushed aside by a very pissed off Onari who closes the door behind her and turn to glare at them. That seems to bring Clarke back to her senses and she turns around with wide eyes and starts fixing her dress._

 

_“Come here to kill us?” Lexa comments from her place on the floor_

 

_The tension between the three women was palpable, and Ontari’s nostrils flares with anger and fury when her eyes lock on Lexa’s, who she seems very amused by the whole situation which infuriate  Ontari even more. She fixes Lexa with a glare “Put that away” she snarls and gestures at the dildo still standing prideful between Lexa’s eyes, mocking Ontari._

 

_“Whatever” Lexa stand up and runs her fingers over the dildo collecting all the juices before bringing her fingers up to her mouth moaning at the taste of Clarke._

 

_Clarke stares at her shell shocked with mouth wide open totally not expecting what Lexa did. While Ontari looks like she is about to blow a gasket, her hand were clenching and un clenching and the veins on her neck and face are all showing “REALLY!!!? REALLY? Lexa. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Ontari was on a rampage pacing back and forth and mostly talking to herself  “Great, fucking great my co director is defiling my lead actress. The network is going to have my head. It was my fault, I’m the one stupid enough to ask for Lexa. The ass hole is very fucking talented, she has a magic touch but she always fuck the models or in this case the LEAD STAR!!!. I’m so going to get fire, no one will hire me ever again. Fucking Lexa and her horniness”_

 

_Lexa was looking at Ontari with a raised eyebrow._ Really bitch you are so dramatic. _She thought “Ontari calm your tits down there is no need to panic. It was two adults having consensual sex with each other and the network has nothing to do with it”_

 

_“Are you delusional?” Ontari said turning to face Lexa and walking up to her face “One fight Lexa. You and blondie over here get’s into one fight and everything turns to shit. She would stop listening to your advice thinking you want to mess with her as her ex fuck buddy and not co director, and you would try to do anything in your power to avoid her. AND MY MOVIE TURNS TO SHIT BECAUSE YOU TOO CAN’T KEEP IT IN YOUR FUCKING PANTS”_

 

_Lexa cringes her nose and moves her fingers to cover her ears “Dude shut the fuck up there is no need to scream. Man I think my ear drum has ruptured”_

 

_Clarke being the more sensible one moved closer to Ontari trying to calm her “Ontari how long have you known me. I’m professional so is Lexa. Everything is going to be fine and the movie is going to be great”_

 

_Ontari took a deep breath “Clarke, It’s not you I’m worried about”_

 

_Lexa choose that minute to turn he attention to Ontari because she was busy tucking back the dildo inside her pants “Look Ri, don’t worry about. I fucked half of the people we work with and I’m still very professional” she finishes in time with her closing the zipper_

 

_“You did!!???” Clarke asked before she could stop herself anger evident in her voice_

 

_“See that’s what I was talking about” Ontari gestured “I love you to pieces Lex, but you are infamous with sleeping around”_

 

_“Ontari like you said, everyone knows that and so is Clarke. We are just too people distressing together” Lexa said trying to get out of their sticky situation but in her attempt to do that she failed to notice the look on Clarke’s face._

 

_Clarke clenched her teeth at Lexa’s description of their relationship but didn’t say anything. At least she could have said friends with benefits, but no she has to be her jerk self once again._

 

_Ontari pulled at her hair “Fucking fine” she said turning around and leaving the two “Now clean up and come back to the party the network heads wants to meet you”_

 

_Lexa smirked and moved closer to Clarke hugging her from behind “You are in for round two”_

 

_Clarke turned her head so she is looking Lexa In the eyes “Sure, we are just distressing after all”_

 

_Lexa pulled back frowning “Are you upset with that?”_

 

_“No but your choice for wording it terrible. I thought we were at least friends”_

 

_“You are. We are friends with benefits if that makes you feel better” Lexa nudged her but Clarke wouldn’t budge. So Lexa went for what she knows best. She leaned her head against Clarke’s shoulder and started leaving soft gentle kisses earning a moan from Clarke. But to Clarke complete surprise Lexa started blowing raspberries and Clarke let out a laugh. “Now will you please be my bestie Clarke” Lexa was acting childlishly and Clarke found her heart warming at the effort Lexa was making to gain a laugh from her “Fine. But you better stay sweet. Asshole Lexa is not fun to be around”_

 

End flashback

 

Clarke very gently removes Lexa’s bandage to see the burn mark and start applying cream, she can feel Lexa shuddering under her touch but she isn’t quite sure if it is from the pain or her touch “Tell me if it hurts too much”

 

 

Lexa was enjoying Clarke gentle touch, her eyes were closed and her breathing was becoming faster by the second but when Clarke spoke she answered with “Okay”

 

 

Clarke very carefully put the cream on the burned area and dragged it over all Lexa’s stomach. The burns were definitely sticking out more than yesterday. Once she was done she looked up at Lexa to make sure she has her attention before speaking “Okay all done, but if you are staying at the house you might want to let it breath a little”

 

 

Lexa sighed happily, if she was to be completely honest being taking care of by Clarke felt amazing. She felt a lot less lonely than she normally does and for that she was thankful “Humm”

 

 

Clarke chuckled “Are you sleepy?”

 

 

“I’m comfy” Lexa murmured her voice sounding hoarse from how tired she was.

 

 

Without thinking about it Clarke leaned down and pressed a tender kiss at Lexa forehead “You can sleep if you want”

 

 

“Humm, I don’t know what my schedule is today” Lexa said rubbing her eyes. She propped herself up using her elbows “I need to go find my tab”

 

 

Clarke saw the tab on the night stand next to her and brought it to Lexa “Here. Your schedule is empty except for one reminder. L.W anniversary it also said don’t forget to bring lilies. Do you have a hot date”

 

 

Lexa jumped out of bed with lighten speed, it almost gave Clarke whiplash. All the tiredness and the easy banter was gone replaced by a very stiff, very wide eyed Lexa “Give me that” Lexa not so gently took her tab from Clarke’s hands and looked at it. Her whole body had become stiff and she started pacing back and forth. _How could I forgot, how can I not remember????_

 

 

Clarke was at a total lost for word she didn’t know what to do or what has happen to make Lexa be on the edge this much “Lexa is everything okay?”

 

 

“Yes” Lexa answered too quickly her voice devoid of any emotion.

 

 

Clarke frowned, _What the hell just happened. One minute we were fine the next she looks like she is a stone statue._ “Well you don’t look fine to me”

 

 

Lexa whirled around to face Clarke “How would you know Clarke. You don’t know me. This” she gestured between them “Is just sex so don’t pretend like you know or care about me”. _Fuck!!! Where did that come from_

 

Clarke flinched and stood up from the bed “Okay first of all don’t pull that shit on me Lexa and second of all I thought I already told you we are friends” Clarke moved closer to Lexa “Whatever it is bothering you, You can tell me and stop acting like a freaking dickhead”

 

 

Lexa shakes her head “I, uh, it’s.” she exhaled looking down at the floor “I’m sorry, I …..just…… I don’t want to talk about it”

 

 

Clarke sensed the change in mood and decided to do something to ease the tension that suddenly filled the room “Okay we don’t have to talk at all”

 

 

Lexa breathed and smiled weakly “There is nothing more i want than to spend times not talking with you, but I have something important I have to do”

 

 

“Okay”

 

Lexa cleared her throat “Umm, you know, uh, if you are not doing anything today….. you could….um…. like …. I don’t know.. stay here… But I mean only if you want to”

 

“Okay”

 

“Okay?” Lexa quirked an eyebrow

 

“Yes Okay” Clarke confirmed

 

“Okay then. I won’t be late”

 

                                                                                                     XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

It took Lexa an hour to arrive at the cemetery with lilies in her hands, she quickly made her way to her destination, and kneeled on the grass in front of her mother’s grave. She hugged the tomb stone tightly before leaning forward and kissing her mother’s picture. “Hi Mommy, I brought you flowers”

 

 

Lexa took out the old lilies that were on her mother’s grave and replaced them with the one she brought.”I’m sorry for being late and not coming last week but I had a very hectic schedule”. Lexa sighed “It’s bee seven teen years since I lost you, but it’s still hurts so bad Mama” she sniffled “I know you are up there looking after me, always watching me I know it in my heart, though I am really hoping you turn around when I have company”.

 

 

Lexa felt her tears escaping her eyes without permission and she rubbed her eyes hard “I know I haven’t been doing very good lately, or ever” she smiles through her tears “But I can’t help it mama. Truth is I’ve been delaying coming to visit you because it hurt so much. It pains me but if I let myself feel the pain it will consumes me mom and I can’t” Lexa let out a ragged breath “ it’s so hard sometimes I can barley breath. I know I was very young when I lost you but I still remember you mommy. I remember how you smell of vanilla and that sweet detergent that I spent so many years trying to figure what it was, but I still don’t know” A loud sob left Lexa’s lips “I still remember how bright your smile can make my day, and how warm your eyes were when you looked at me” Lexa was shaking now from all the crying and loud sob taking over her body “I remember how beautiful your hair was just like mine” Lexa’s hand shook when her fingers started to trace the picture on the grave stone “I’m sorry I dyed it I just couldn’t look at it the mirror without remembering how you died in my arms. You were hugging me so tight to your chest and then you just stopped and I woke up to Dad’s crying. I wish I never woke up. I wish you could have taken me with you. That’s what I wished for every Christmas until I found out santa is just another lie” Lexa shook her head “I’m not suicidal though don’t worry. I was just a six years old who misses her Mommy”

 

 

Lexa’s throat were hurting her from all the crying but she cleared her throat and continued “I still do all the times” Lexa kept running her shaking fingers over her mother’s picture “Do you know that people say when you lose someone their voice is the first thing you forget” Lexa took a deep breath trying to ease her breathing but it wasn’t working “But I still do. I remember the way you sounded when you sang like you sang to me yesterday” Lexa leaned her head against the grave stone hoping the cold stone will help ground her “Your voice was so mesmerizing when used to sing me to sleep. And I “ Lexa choked on her words, her heart felt like it was breaking to million pieces all over again “I will always remember you mommy, and I promise I will start visiting more” Lexa kissed the picture of her mom one more time before she stood on shaky legs and made her way out of the cemetery to her car

 

                                                                                             XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Lexa barley made it to her car before her phone ranged, she looked at the caller ID and sighed. Anya had texted her so many times and now was calling her. She ignored the call and decided to look at the text

 

 

Anya Sis : Hey Lexie, I’m sorry how we ended thing last time

                        But do you think we talk

 

 

Anya Sis: I called you 4 time but you didn’t answer

 

 

Anya Sis: Lex I already said I’m sorry

          What else do you want

 

 

Lexa shook her head at reading this one ”To be left alone but clearly you haven’t notice”

 

 

            Anya Sis: Look I was an asshole

 

 

            Anya Sis: Would you answer your fucking phone

 

 

            Anya Sis: Now I’m starting to worry,

                  Answer your phone or I’m calling the cops

 

 

  Lexie: Jesus calm the fuck down

 

 

Anya Sis: Now you answer

 

 

Lexie :What is it Anya?

 

 

Anya Sis: Dad wanted to talk to you

 

 

Lexie: Today is not a good time for me

 

 

Anya Sis: He knows, that’s why he want to talk to you

            He knows it’s mom’s anniversary

 

 

            Lexie: So?

 

           

            Anya Sis: So he wants you to come home and be safe

            Instead of going out and acting crazy like every year

 

 

Lexa scoffed and through her phone to the passenger seat after sending Clarke a quick text telling her something came up and she is not sure when she will be home “I’ll show you what fucking crazy looks like”

 

                                                                                 

                                                                                                    XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

          

 

It’s 5 pm and Clarke is so fucking board. She has been playing candy crush on her phone ever since Lexa left. She also hasn’t left the room because mainly she didn’t want her curiosity to take the better of her and end up sifting through Lexa’s thing. _Good call Clarke that would have been so creepy if you did._ But now she was this close to go to Lexa’s closet and actually try to find out if Lexa was joking about the slutty costumes or not. Thankfully her phone rang before she lost her well power. When she looked at her phone she made a squeak at seeing Lexa’s number “Hallo, You have reached the horror house how can we help you scream” Clarke chuckled at her own goofiness

 

 

“I’m sorry is this Clarke?” Came a strange female voice

 

 

Clarke sobered up immediately “Yes. Who is this”

 

 

The voice on the other line sounded a bit irritated “I’m Niylah. We meet at the bar the other night”

 

 

Clarke was now even more confuse. _What the fuck is happening? Is Lexa okay? Why would a strange woman call from her phone?_ All these thought raced in her mind “Yes I remember but why are you using Lexa’s phone? Is she okay? Has something happened to her”

 

 

“No!!no Lexa is fine” Niylah rushed to say “Physically she is fine. Mentally less so and right now is a little incapacitated”

 

 

“Sorry?” Clarke asked

 

 

“Look Lexa has been here for hours now. She is drunk off her ass and she is scaring my other costumers. She also said she won’t leave unless I bring her Clarke so….” Niylah trailed off

 

 

Clarke reached for her purse and grabbed some sweat pants and a sweater from Lexa’s closet “Okay I will be there in 10”

 

 

Niylah breathed “Thank you and please be quick I don’t know how much longer I can stop her from dancing on the bar top or having a fist fight with other people”

 

 

“I’m on my way” Clarke said and left Lexa’s apartment quickly hoping she would reach Lexa before she does anything stupid. Her thoughts also went to who the hell was L.W and why did Lexa have such a reaction after meeting them. She could see something was off the minute she read the schedule to Lexa. She shook those thoughts and tried to focus on getting to that bar.

 

 

When she got there she made a bee line to the bartender Niylah “I’m here where is she?” Niylah nodded her head to the table Clarke and Lexa sat at the last time they were here “Thank you”

 

 

Clarke made her way to Lexa and her eye brows shoot to her hair line at the scene in front of her. There Lexa laid, literally she was laying in the leather both her legs draped over a brunette woman who was massaging Lexa’s knee and her head was on a red head woman’s lap, and the two seemed to be caught in a hot make out session. Clarke’s blood boiled and she took long hurried strides until she was in front of the booth “You two fuck off!” she snarled at the two women making them flinch

 

 

Lexa’s eyes lit up at hearing Clarke’s voice, she stood up too quickly and the room started spinning. She almost felled down if it weren’t for Clarke arms wrapping around her waist steadying her “Perfect you are drunk off your ass” Clarke huffed

 

 

“Nu uh” Lexa responded “I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by YOUUUU!!” Lexa sing sang

 

 

Clarke face palmed “Are we back to your bad pick up lines again. Is that you go to mood when you are drunk?”

 

 

Lexa beamed while her eyes shone with mischief “Your body is 65% water and I'm thirsty”

 

 

Clarke bit her lip to stop her from laughing and turned to the two women glaring at them and effectively making them stand up and leave the both “Okay Casanova let’s get you home”

 

 

“One more one more” Lexa pleaded

 

 

“I’m going to regret this but go on” Clarke said, she couldn’t refuse Lexa’s request because she is looking so fucking adorable now

 

 

“if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!” Lexa shouted

 

 

Clarke grimaced “That was right in my ear Lexa”

 

 

“Clarke?” Lexa said while biting the zipper of her jacket

 

 

“What?” Clarke hummed helping Lexa get her stuff

 

 

“Nice pants. Can I test the zipper?” Lexa said smugly

 

 

“Okay” Clarke rolled her eyes though secretly she was loving it, she loves seeing Lexa this care free and joking around

 

 

“Hey Clarke?” Lexa was on a roll “If I told you have a beautiful body would you hold it against me”

 

 

“Lexa for the love of pete, no more pick up lines” Clarke holstered Lexa up after paying the bill and and the two moved to the door walking out of the bar

 

 

“Pufff you are no fun, hear this one. I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on” Lexa emphasized by grabbing Clarke ass

 

 

“No” Clarke shook her head firmly “We are in the middle of the streets and you better keep your hands to yourself”

 

 

“Okay” Lexa made a disapproving noise “Clarke There are people who say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Apparently, none of them have ever been in your arms”

 

 

Clarke laughed at this, her heart swooning “That was pretty good”

 

 

Lexa took that as encouragement and continued ““That tops looks good on you”

 

 

“Oh thank you?” Clarke felt a blush creeping up her cheeks

 

 

“But then again if I were on you, I’d be coming too” Lexa bursted out laughing

 

 

“Lexa!!!!! Stop this” Clarke yelled and let go of Lexa momentarily forgotten how drunk Lexa was and causing her to stumble to the streets almost getting hit by a car if it weren’t for Clarke’s fast reaction

 

 

Lexa look at Clarke pouting “Clarke do you want to know what I’m going to be for Halloween?”

 

 

“What?” Clarke tried humoring Lexa

 

 

“A snowflake” Lexa said through a smile

 

 

“Why in the world…” Clarke didn’t get to finish her sentence

 

 

“So everyone knows I’m melting for you”

 

 

Lexa saw the small smile on Clarke lips and the blush “So fucking nailed it”

 

 

“You are still not getting any tonight Lexa”

 

 

The pick line lasted for the whole cap ride back to Lexa’s apartment and until Lexa was safely tucked in her bed “Hey Clarke are you a camp fire? Cause you are hot and I want s’more”

 

 

“Seriously why are you like this?”

 

 

Lexa’s expression turned serious after a second when Clarke joined her in bed. Lexa turned fully facing Clake before she spoke ”Sexy Lexie says she is so sorry and she is an asshole for making you upset”

 

 

Clarke ran her hand through Lexa’s wild hair “Are you reffering to yourself as sexy Lexie right now. You know what forget I asked. Tell Sexy Lexie I could never be upset with. True she might be a bit of an ass but I still like her so much and besides Sexy Lexie has her moment”

 

Lexa giggled while her eyes were fluttering shut “Okay”

 

 

“Tell Sexy Lexie to sleep now, she needs her rest” Clarke contemplated

 

"You won't leave me right?" Lexa asked the alcohol in her system was making her very vulnerable

 

 

Clarke shook her head "Not unless you want me too"

 

 

Lexa nodded her head “Good night Baby”

 

 

Clarke felt the butterfly in her stomach having a party at Lexa’s term of endearment “Good night beautiful”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at rubidb on tumblr if you have any questions come chat i promise i dont bite ;)


End file.
